Fly entra al Torneo de king of figthers
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Fly (Del anime Drgaon quest, Las aventuras de Fly ) enytra al torneo de king of figthers en donde se enfretara a nuevas formas de meterse en problemas.
1. Episodio 1

¿Donde estoy? 

Los personajes en esta obra son propiedad de SNK y de Shonen jump comics.

Introduccion

Descripción de los símbolos Hay muchos spoiler de otras animes así que no se sorprendan si en un momento determinado no agarran la onda.  
"" El personaje en cuestión esta hablando.  
** El personaje en cuestión esta gritando.  
() El personaje en cuestión esta pensando.  
[] Comentario del autor  
© Enamoramiento

] Ternura

J Significa felicidad en extremo, ejemplo Goku comiendo.

SS Significa que alguien dijo algo tonto o que no viene al caso.

MN Significa furia.

S Significa Nerviosismo

= Significa que se cayeron por algo extremadamente tonto.

En el aeropuerto una chica con el traje de práctica de un equipo de Aikido corre por los pasillos. Acababa de llegar de Estados Unidos a Japón.  
Mientras en el televisor del aeropuerto hay un anuncio muy importante.  
En los últimos cuatro años el torneo King of Figthers ha sufrido varios cambios; La entrada de equipos, se ha vuelto internacional, y las diversas empresas multinacionales lo patrocinan y ahora el monto de los premíos ha aumentado considerablemente.  
"Debo apurarme creo que Mai y King todavía no tienen tercer compañero espero llegar a tiempo"(O si quedaré fuera del torneo, Papá no te preocupes salvare el nombre de los THODO) dijo la joven que corría por las calles de Tokio.  
La joven corre muy rápido y deja a todos los que la ven boquiabiertos. PEro después de un rato, ella piensa que es mejor Tomar un taxi. 

"Taxi"

Un individuo trata de tomar el taxi antes que ella pero es tomado por los hombros, es azotado en el piso y rematado con una patada en el pecho.  
"Las mujeres siempre van primero animal" dijo muy molesta.

"Hacia Satella News Networks y dese prisa"(Lo bueno es que no necesito un diccionario como en USA) dijo mientras ella apuraba al chofer del taxi. [!Que jovencita tan fuerte¡ ¿quien es Thodo?].

Un joven va corriendo a toda prisa también hacia Satella News Networks, pero él va a pie, y por el viaducto, su velocidad es impresionante así como la forma en que esquiva los carros.(^_^¡)

(Maldito director) piensa mientras recuerda la escena que tuvo lugar hace unas horas antes en el instituto Espartano.  
"Por favor director Toe Nail of Satán necesito ir al Torneo" dijo Shingo a un hombre en una Túnica negra y una mascara dorada.

"Joven Yabuki, usted ha llegado tarde todos los días, comprendo que viva lejos, pero sé ganado el castigo especial completo y Miss Gestapoko está esperando ansiosa por darle su castigo" dijo el director con una sonrisa diabólica.

"Espere, señor Toe Nail of Satán, no es ese el torneo donde los luchadores pelean en equipos, hasta que uno de los equipos pierde, puede que este estudiante, ponga el nombre del instituto Espartano en alto como la sede de los grandes deportistas" dijo Miss Gestapoko, una mujer de unos veinte años, cuerpo muy bien dotado, maquillaje roquero, y un leotardo rosa junto con una chamarra negra con picos.(^_^¡) 

"Tiene razón Miss Gestapoko, muy bien Joven Yabuki, su castigo será ganar ese torneo sin perder de lo contrario su castigo será muy severo, sé ira a pie para que le sirva de entrenamiento" dijo el director mientras le daba la espalda."Vamos.. Miss Gestapoko debemos castigar a la Srta. Miami por quedarse dormida en clases" dijo con una risa maniática.

"Maldito sádico" (No me pudo llamar un taxi, y tampoco no me dejó llamar a uno la sede de Satella News Networks queda muy lejos de aquí y por sí fuera poco soltó a los perros)[Toe Nail of Satán Miss Gestapoko y Miami son personajes de KEKO-KAMEN]

Mientras esto ocurre con estos dos adolescentes, una gran explosión ocurre en las alturas[al menos eso parece] y una figura cae hacia tierra. La figura es un niño pero antes de tocar el suelo da unas vueltas en el aire y aterriza de pie para enseguida resbalarse con una cáscara de plátano.[Que entrada tan espectacular seguida por una salida poco usual]

"Ayyy ¿Donde estoy? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que Leona esta probando el hechizo que usaron hace mucho tiempo para deshacerse del dragón Orochi.

El se le levanta y camina hacia la calle, cuando de repente un carro pasa a toda velocidad.

"Un monstruo"(pero hay demasiados y ¿nadie les teme? Se parece las maquinas de las que me hablo Shinji)  
Empieza a caminar desconcertado, ve los anuncios y también ve a mucha gente que camina sin impórtale quien esta en su camino. [Clásico Capital de cualquier país]

Por fin después de mucho caminar. [O mejor dicho de ser empujado por mucho rato decide preguntar dónde esta]

"Oiga señor ¿En qué parte de del mundo estoy?"

El señor era muy grande para el promedio medía casi dos metros vestía de negro y curiosamente tenia el pelo rubio y para colmo parecía que traía puesto un abrigo de Ming, en pleno verano.

"No molestes niño o morirás ha ha ha ah ah" dijo mientras se caía al suelo y estaba revolcando de risa. (^_^¡)

"No lo molestes Yamazaki" dijo una voz de mujer.

"Estas en Tokio niño enfrente de la sede que patrocina el gran torneo de King of Figthers" dijo una joven con pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa anaranjado y chaqueta azul. También la acompañaba un perro y un hombre con un bastón.(No veo la diferencia)

El tercer joven estaba vestido de mezclilla y con una pañuelo en la cabeza le dijo a la joven.

"Blue Mary, sabes que cualquiera sabe eso, vamos que tenemos que inscribirnos, recuerda que el señor Geese pagó tu pasaje a Japón, solo para que pelearas con nosotros, no para te pusieras a platicar con niños" dijo el joven.(Pero que inmadura es) pensó para sí.

"Bien Billy, pero recuerda que Terry es solo para mi, no lo olvides" (Como si me importara tu jefe vil lame botas) piensa ella de Billy

"Ah como quieras pero vamos ya"(%·$!%!$·%&!$%ª·$ª$%ª"·$ª"·$ª$ Blue May) pensó [Y que esperaban de la censura]

"Adiós niño me gusto platicar contigo"(Dios mío allí viene Terry) dijo mientras veía como tres individuos se acercaban. "Te daré un regalo"(Vamos a ver como reacciona je,je,je) pensó mientras ponía a funcionar un plan maquiavélico.

"¿Un regalo? Pero si no nos conocemos"(¿Y esta que se trae?) Pensó Fly.

Antes de pudiera hacer algo la joven lo besa justo cuando tres tipos están pasando por allí. Uno de ellos lleva un pantalón de mezclilla junto con una gorra y chaqueta rojas, el otro un traje de kung fu y él ultima un short de kick boxing.

"Oye Terry no es tu novia"(Ahora es cuando) pensó Joe.

"CÁLLATE JOE SABES QUE ENTRE BLUE MAY Y YO NO HAY NADA"(Maldito JOE siempre metiendo el dedo en la llaga) dijo Terry mientras trataba de golpear a su amigo Joe.

"NOoo... ¿Parece que té molesta que bese a otro? Aunque sea un niño, ehh Terry"(Ya es tiempo de molestarlo un poco) pensó Andy.

"Tu también Andy, le voy a contar a Mai que estaba coqueteado con las azafatas del avión"(Maldición, maldita la hora en que les dije que me gustaba Blue May) Pensó Terry mientras hacia tronar sus dedos

Una cara de terror se pone en la cara del joven de cabellos rubio "No te atreverías"(NO SI LE DICE ESO A MAI ES CAPAZ DE MATARME) piensa mientras recuerda a su "novia" Mai Shiranui, una mujer capaz de encelarse del aire.

"Miedito"(Ahora es Andy) dice Joe mientras trata de hacer provecho de la situación

"Tu no opines, JOE que tu no tienes novia o mejor dicho no hay mujer que quiera salir contigo"(Záfate de esta JOE) dijeron los dos hermanos cansados de la payasadas de su Amigo.

Los tres pasan muy rápido y siguen peleando entre si.

"Adiós niño fue un placer responder a tus preguntas"(Pobre Terry parece que le molestó, pero eso significa que le gusto ahh...) dice mientras se va sin importarle lo que piense el niño.

Visiblemente sonrojado el niño parece una vaporera.

"Mi nombre es Blue May" mientras volteaba y le mandaba un beso. (que tierno se sonrojo al igual que Terry) pensó

"E ee el mmm mío es Fly"(Todas las mujeres son iguales a Leona)

Blue may se dirige hacia donde están sus amigos

"Nos vemos Fly"(Pobrecito pero no es mi culpa ser tan bonita. Muy Terry a ahora vas encontrar quien te derrote) Y con mirada decidida entra adentro de la sede con Yamazaki y Billy

Mientras tanto en una calle cercana, un policía ve que algo pasa a gran velocidad dejando una gran polvareda, su radar indica que va a 120 por hora o hasta más. Y empieza a perseguirlo, aunque no puede ver la clase de vehículos es que causa tanto polvo.

"Joven, oríllese va a mas de 120 en una zona de 60"(malditos cafres no saben conducir) pensó para sí el policia. Mientras trata de alcanzar a lo que originaba tanto polvo.

"Pero si.. voy a pie" dijo Shingo mientras aminoraba la marcha (¿que tonto? ¿que no se da cuenta?)

* No es posible *(Es un demonio, una bestia).[yo pienso que es lo ultimo] y antes de que el policía haga algo no ve venir la curva el camino y se sale de el y va a caer en un dren aguas negras.

"Y ahora como voy a explicarle esto al comandante" dijo mientras trataba de salir de allí

Mientras un taxi esta atrapado en un congestionamiento de trafico.

"Maldición me iré a pie solo esta una cuadra"(Espero llegar a tiempo) pensó Kasumi mientras le pagaba al taxista. Ella se baja del taxi y empieza a correr dejando una estela de polvo.

"Bueno parece que caí en otra parte de la tierra"(Bueno el mundo es muy grande o ya de plano Leona me mando a otro mundo)(Bueno debo hacer un recuento de lo que tengo 180,000 oros, mi espada corta, mi nueva armadura mágica, algo de comida, 15 dosis de hierbas medicinales, varios tubos mágicos y otras cosas)[Que esperaban Fly tiene a una princesa por amiga]

""FUERA DE MI CAMINO Dicen el joven Yabuki y la Joven Thodo que chocan con Fly, y al mismo tiempo lo empujan hacia adentro de la sede, los tres se estrellan contra los carteles de las reglas del campeonato y terminan en el escritorio de inscripción. Fly queda increíblemente noqueado por la embestida que acaba de sufrir.

A los presentes les aparece una gota de agua en la cabeza

"Tonto que no ves que tengo prisa" se dicen los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta de arrollaron a Fly.

"Disculpe pero ya se inscribieron las Srta. Mai y King soy Kasumi Thodo el tercer miembro de su equipo"(Dios mío por favor que no) dijo mientras imploraba a Kamisama.

"Srta. quiero inscribirme voy a pelear solo soy Shingo Yabuki" dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo de su chaqueta.

Lo sentimos pero Las Srta. Mai y King se inscribieron con la promotora Chizuru Kagura, y además ya no se puede entrar sin equipo en el torneo" dijo la secretaria.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

Grandes lagrimas recorren las mejillas de Shingo y Kasumi[¿Quien abrió la regadera?] mientras ellos caen de rodillas.

"Los sentimos pero si quieren participar las inscripciones se cierran en 5 minutos, necesitan encontrar a dos compañeros o que ustedes formen un equipo ustedes y busquen un tercero." dijo mientras la recepcionista los miraba muy divertida.

Shingo y Kasumi se vieron con interés, por primera vez en su vida.

"Hacer equipo con ella"(¿Que puedo perder? dios mío el director me matará si no entro, después de rogarle por semanas, y hacer todas esas tareas desagradables, no volveré a limpiar un gimnasio otra vez y le probaré a Kyo que puedo pelear como el) pensó Shingo. [El director del instituto Espartano es un verdadero desgraciado y sádico y pervertido(le puede dar clases a Happosai con eso les digo todo)].

"Hacer equipo con el"(Se ve tonto pero parece fuerte tal ves aguante uno o dos rounds, no puedo fallarle a mi papá ahora que necesitamos el dinero para el dojo, 500,000 dollares con eso pagamos la hipoteca, la luz, el agua, y tal vez pueda abrir mi propio dojo) pensó Kasumi. [En Japón las mujeres no heredan los negocios familiares, los heredan sus esposos, los cuales son "adoptados" por la familia de la novia]

"Te gustaría hacer equipo conmigo"[dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo]

"Si.. Maravilloso, solo necesitamos alguien mas"[ambos]

Cada uno pensaba en su propia felicidad solo necesitaban ha alguien más cualquier tonto que pasará sería perfecto, pero a faltando 3 para las ocho eso no sería fácil.

"Tres minutos chicos" dijo la secretaria mientras los presionaba.

"Inscríbanos mientras buscamos nuestro tercer compañero."

Ambos salieron a la calle desesperadamente. Shingo buscaba lo que fuera hasta un anciano, se sorprendió cuando trajo a uno perro y Kasumi por su parte le preguntaba a la gente si sabían pelear o si querían pelar en un torneo.

Dos minutos después ambos estaban sumamente desesperados como para calmarse, Kasumi fue por la primera persona que pasara por la calle no importaba que o quien fuera, mientras Shingo iba a ver si había alguien en la sede que no tuviera equipo todavía.

"No hay nadie aquí que quiera hacer equipo en este lugar"(hasta aceptaría a un perro) pensó Shingo mientras estaba cayendo en estado de desesperación.

En ese momento llega un anciano.

"Gracias dios mío"(ah my godness) piensa, mientras se arrodilla y da gracias a dios. Y acto seguido se le pega a las piernas del anciano.

"Viene a inscribirse en el torneo diga que si si si" dijo Shingo.

"Si, mi nombre es Tung Fu Rue"(¿Y a este que mosca le pico?) Pensaba al ver que Shingo se le había "pegado" como un vulgar chicle.

"Shingo encontré a alguien se llama jubei Yamata"(Esta ruco pero que importa) pensaba Kasumi.

"Dejen de jugar que ya tienen equipo"(Zopencos debí decir mejor a Takuma y Eiji pero se adelantaron esos idiotas de Sayshu y Heider, Eiji esta perdido ahora solo cuenta con un pervertido y un tonto) pensaba un anciano con una mascara y un traje chino verde

"Lee, solo estábamos jugando"(rayos justo cuando encontré a esta jovencita) dijo Yubei

"Le iba decir a este chico que ya tenia equipo"(pero se pego y no lo me lo podía despegar) pensaba Tung

Nosotros nos inscribiremos somos Tung Fu Rue Jubei Yamata y soy Lee" dijo el de la mascara mientras entregaba la solicitud de inscripción.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"(¿porque a mí?)[ambos]

"Tiene que haber alguien lo que sea"(Dios mío) pensó Shingo

"Oiga me puede decir donde estoy" que acaba de despertar del trancazo que le dieron Shingo y Kasumi, cuando entraron a la sede. (¿Que les pasan me tiran y luego corren como locos?)[¿Que esperaban? si acaban de arrollar a Fly, dos trenes de carga]

"Milagro"(Es un niño pero no importa, si Chris y Bao entraron al torneo, porque él no)Pensó Shingo

"¿Como te llamas? pregunto Shingo

"Mi nombre es Fly y soy un caballero drago...."

*EL TERCER MIEMBRO SE LLAMA FLY CABALLERO DRACO*(espero que lo acepten)Dijo Shingo sin dejar terminar a Fly ni siquiera oyó bien.

Un gota de agua aparece en la cabeza de Fly obviamente estos tipos estaban chiflados, pero la joven se veía bonita, pero eso no significaba que fueran de fiar.

"Están dentro del torneo y justo a tiempo" dijo a recepcionista(No puedo creer lo desesperados que estaban afortunadamente todo llego a buen termino, acaban de encerar el piso y no me gustaría resbalarme con sus lagrimas)

Lentamente la recepcionista, levantó los ojos y vio que los dos estaban bailando de la felicidad[Un baile tonto por cierto un combinación de Tango y brinca la tablilla]Un gota de agua volvió a aparecer en el rostro de los presentes.

Justo en ese momento los dos se dan cuenta de lo comprometida situación en la que están y se separan[Mas rojos que una sandia].

"¿Como te llamas no oí bien tu nombre?" dijo Shingo(Espero que sepa pelear) "Mi nombre es Kasumi Thodo y practico el estilo Aikido de lucha".

"Eres Kasumi Thodo que compitió hace dos años con las srtas King y Mai" (Dios mío debo haber portado bien este año)ustedes ganaron el torneo" dijo Shingo muy emocionado

Kasumi se sonrojo era obvio que el muchacho sabía quien era ella, eso la halagaba, normalmente nadie conocía su estilo de lucha ni al apellido Thodo eso significaba que si ganaba el nombre de la familia sería honrado una vez mas.

"¿Y tu quien eres? dijo Kasumi muy contenta (Eres muy lindo)[¿Que esperaban para ella es un halago que conozca algo del estilo de lucha Thodo?]

"Mi nombre es Shingo Yabuki y ....." pero antes de que pudiera terminar.

"Shingo Yabuki el discípulo de Kyo" dijo Kasumi muy emocionada(Podríamos llegar a las finales sin problemas)[Ella esta muy emocionada]

(Están locos estos dos mejor me voy)Fly emprende la graciosa huida, nadie lo culpa mientras se dirige a la puerta.

"Je je je [risa típica de Shingo]nuestro pase esta asegurado Srta. Thodo" (Ella pelea muy bien, recuerdo que noqueo JOE Higaishi fácilmente)

"Si tienes razón"(Recuerdo que le gano Chang Koehan en fuerza y he oído decir que su que "el tren de carga Shingo"[Bueno el tacle de fútbol americano que usa como ataque final parece una embestida de tren de carga] es igual o mas Fuerte que el Orochinagami de Kyo)

"Pero el problema es nuestro tercer miembro"(No me acordaba) dijo Kasumi [La sonrisa en ambos desaparece].

"Cierto tenemos que entrenarlo un poco para que pueda pelear y no nos haga quedar mal, solo nos queda dos días" dijo Shingo un poco preocupado "Y decirle a sus padres.... ¿Como se lo diremos a sus padres?"

"Por cierto ¿donde esta el?" dijo Kasumi mientras volteaba a todos lados

Un brisa repentina mueve unos papeles es obvio que el chico ya se fue.

"Ahh ahha aha ha ah aha hahaa" dijeron los dos.

"Tenemos que encontrarlo" dijo Kasumi

"Tranquilízate reacciona,[auch ¡que golpe!] reacciona[¡auch que golpe!] reacciona Shingo"

"Si no nos presentamos mañana a las preeliminares con el nos descalificaran" (No puedo soportar a mi padre decir "te lo dije Kasumi").

Afuera Fly camina sin rumbo con las manos apoyadas en su cinturón [si su pantalón tuviera bolsillos tendría las manos en los bolsillos](¿Que voy a hacer? no se donde me encuentro, ha sido un día muy cansado primero recorremos durante un día completo un estúpido laberinto, peleamos con no se cuantos monstruos, dragones y por si fuera poco parece que todos están empeñados en convertirme en conejillo de indias para probar, sus técnicas.)

(Este se aparece mucho al mundo donde Shinji vivía, me dijo que había carruajes sin caballos, naves que vuelan, muchas luces y... ) De pronto es sujetado por una persona.

"Adonde crees que vas."

"Ehh ¿que pasa?"(Y ahora en que lío me he metido)

Un policía lo ha detenido [Que esperaban a las 8 de la noche un viernes por la tarde y sin sus padres]

(Oho no contaba a los guardianes de ley ) "Es muy tarde para que andes por las calles a esta horas niño ¿donde están tus padres?"

"Disculpe oficial el viene con nosotros."

"¿Quienes son ustedes y por que están en la calle a esta hora y en un barrio peligroso?" le pregunta el policia.

"Mi nombre es Shingo Yabuki y ella es mi amiga Kasumi Thodo y estamos aquí porque venimos a participar en el torneo de King of Figthers y el es nuestro compañero de equipo."

"Y yo soy la caperucita roja, hay demasiados imitadores de Shingo por la ciudad, como se que ustedes no han secuestrado a este niño"[Secuestrar a Fly ni en sueños, Bueno tienen razón lo están secuestrando para el torneo] 

"Se lo voy a probar"(Como me cae gordo que digan que soy un imitador.)

"Veamos, ya se ves aquel edificio abandonado"(Con esto se calla este hablador, me gusta ver como se estrellan imitándolo)

"Si"(Y este que se trae, espero que no sea uno de esos raritos[Gays])

Un sudor frío recorre la espalda de Shingo.

"Si en verdad eres Shingo Yabuki quiero ver el "Expreso Yabuki" en acción"

"¿Solo eso?"(Fiu que fácil)

"¿Que es el expreso Yabuki?"(¿Y por que tiene esa cara tan tonta ese individuo?).

"Es un de los ataques especiales de Shingo"(Pero que burro no conoce la famosa embestida de Shingo, al fin podré verla en acción y así sabré que tan fuerte es [Nota: cuando atropellaron a Fly no le pegaron fuerte porque en el ultimo instante frenaron ambos, pero aun así se lo llevaron entre las patas, casi lo noquean ahora Shingo no se va a detener])

*El expreso de carga de Shingo* Shingo empieza a correr hacia la pared de ladrillos y la traspasa con un fuerza increíble como si no existiera, pero lo malo es que a Shingo se le pasa la mano y atraviesa la siguiente pared.

"Yo sheee"

Shingo sale del edificio sin daño aparente.

"Eres en realidad Shingo Yabuki por favor dame tu autógrafo"(Je después de que me hiciste ganar 1000 dólares en una apuesta te besaría las patas.) 

(Es mas fuerte de lo que creí tal vez si ganemos este año)

"Wooow ¿Como lo hiciste? eso estuvo fenomenal"(Nunca había visto tanta resistencia y velocidad desde que vi al Maestro Avan, concentro toda su fuerza en un solo punto como si fuera una bala de cañón).

"Tal vez no este tan mal entrar al torneo"(Tal vez sea divertido pelear con alguien fuerte).

"Y el que hace" pregunto el policia

"Yo se algo de artes marciales y se usar .. hmp hmp.." pero Fly no pudo terminar porque alguien le tapo la boca

. "El es nuestro alumno le enseñamos a pelear" dijo Shingo.

"Si no se preocupe."(Uy aquí vamos otra vez debemos estar en las preliminares mañana a las 6:00) dijo Kasumi

"Bueno los dejare ir esta vez"

"Gracias oficial"

Los tres empiezan a caminar hacia atrás y se despiden.

"Disculpa"

"¿Perdón?"

"Te quiero pedir disculpas niño er.. ¿Fly verdad?" 

"Si es mi nombre ¿pero disculpas de que?" "Por haberte inscrito en el torneo ¿porque mas?" "¿Que te sucede Kasumi-chan?"

"¿eres un tonto?" "Lo inscribimos en un torneo donde lo puede matar"

"No te preocupes nosotros siempre venceremos a nuestros oponentes no dejaremos que el pelee"

"¿Como?" dijo Fly visiblemente molesto.

"Tienes razón Shingo si nosotros peleamos primero y vencemos a nuestros oponentes el no peleara para nada"

"Cierto ganaremos dos a uno"

"¿Pero que rayos están diciendo yo me puedo defender solo?"

"Oye por cierto ¿Donde vives?"

"Yo este.. es un poco difícil de explicar yo..."[por la mente de Fly pasan mil ideas de como despistarlos después de las advertencias de Shinji acerca de los poderes sobrehumanos en su mundo].

"Estoy de visita y me perdí"

"Y tus papas"

"Ellos están muertos"

"Lo siento mucho"(Pobrecito) dijo Kasumi

"Se como te sientes niño ¿por que no te quedas en mi casa?" dijo Shingo poco nervioso

"Es muy amable Sr..." dijo Fly un poco extrañado por la hospitalidad de Shingo hacia un completo desconocido

"Solo dime Shingo" dijo ya saben quien

"Esta bien Shingo" dijo Fly

"En ese momento pasan a su lado un grupo de personas una joven, un joven muy alto y musculoso y el tercero es de un niño de la edad de Fly.[mas o menos]

Cuando se cruzando Fly y el niño ambos se detienen y voltean para verse las auras de ambos se muestran, la de Fly es un azul verdoso, la del otro niño es blanca.

"Orochi"(Esta aquí)

"Dragón"(Así que viniste caballero dragón)

"Cris no te quedes allí vamonos nos están esperando"

"Voy Shermie"

"Fly, vamos te vas a perder te necesitamos para pelear mañana."

* * *

"¿Por que a mi?" se pregunta Fly.

Fin de la primera parte 

* * *

Comentarios escribanme a Japonceb@yahoo.com 


	2. episodio 2

¿Eso es un torneo? 

Los personajes en esta obra son propiedad de SNK y de Shonen jump comics.

Introducción

Descripción de los símbolos Hay muchos spoiler de otras animes así que no se sorprendan si en un momento determinado no agarran la onda.  
"" El personaje en cuestión esta hablando.  
** El personaje en cuestión esta gritando.  
() El personaje en cuestión esta pensando.  
[] Comentario del autor

© Enamoramiento

J Significa felicidad en extremo, ejemplo Goku comiendo.

SS Significa que alguien dijo algo tonto o que no viene al caso.

MN Significa furia.

S Significa Nerviosismo

= Significa que se cayeron por algo extremadamente tonto.

  
"¿Pelear? ¿mañana?" pregunto Fly un poco confundido.

"Si mañana son las preliminares y pelearemos contra varios equipos." dijo Shingo un poco preocupado por Fly.

"Si no te preocupes eso es lo fácil, La Srta. Mai y King pasamos a las finales sin problemas, casi siempre en la preliminares solo participan estudiantes de artes marciales o novatos, no hay nada de que preocuparse."

"¿Novatos?" dijo Fly todavía confundido.

Un escenario de cementerio aparece detrás de Kasumi y Shingo para ellos era obvio que este niño jamás había estudiado artes marciales o había participado en una pelea[¡Que ingenuos son!].

"¿Por que no mejor cenamos mientras se lo explicamos?" dijo Shingo mientras sus intestinos [tripas] hacían un ruido bastante notorio. 

"Que buena idea Shingo conozco el lugar perfecto." dijo Kasumi mientras llamaba a un Taxi.

"Taxi" dijo Kasumi mientras se ponía en plena calle.

"Señorita Kasumi no haga eso" dijo Shingo realmente preocupado mientras trataba de hacer que se subiera a la banqueta otra vez.

Se oye un rechinido de llantas y un taxi se para frente a Kasumi.

"Nunca falla" dijo Kasumi con un expresión de alegría (^_-).

"¿Eso no fue muy peligroso?" pregunto Fly mientras veía como fue que el taxista se paro a escasos centímetros de Kasumi.

"Mi amiga Mai así los detenían cada vez que necesitábamos de uno."(^_^¡)

"Mai Shiranui" dijo Shingo mientras babeaba recordando a la hermosa mujer en ese traje de batalla tan delgado, tan escaso y sobre todo el movimiento de sus ...

"En que piensas Shingo" pregunto Fly al ver que Shingo se había quedado como en trance.

Shingo aquellas palabras lo regresaron a la realidad y se sonrojo completamente, debía comportarse el no debía dar ese ejemplo a los niños.

"Eres muy joven para saberlo" dijo Shingo completamente avergonzado mientras trataba de cambiar el tema.

"¿En que estabas pensando degenerado?." Preguntó muy molesta Kasumi a Shingo mientras se lo lleva un poco lejos de Fly.

"¿Quien es Mai Shiranui?" pregunto Fly con una de cara de inocente. Kasumi sintió un escalofrío en ese momento, al recordar a Mai y su forma de ser.

"Una amiga"(Se me había olvidado como se viste esa descarada.) dijo Kasumi ahora comprendiendo porque Shingo se sonrojo ella siempre causaba ese efecto en los hombres.

"¿A donde Srta.? no tengo su tiempo" preguntó el taxista.

"A esta dirección" dijo Kasumi mostrando un papel.

"Está bien" dijo el taxista "Pero les costará el doble d e la tarifa" dijo mientras estrujaba sus manos con placer.

Los tres se subieron al taxi. Kasumi se sentó en la puerta de la izquierda , Fly al centro y Shingo en la del la derecha. "Fly no crees que estarías mejor de este lado en lugar de estar en medio" dijo Shingo un poco molesto porque Fly trataba de asomarse por la ventana y tenia sus rodillas encima de las piernas de Shingo y eso era bastante molesto.

"Oh perdón" dijo Fly un poco apenado.

Después de cambiar de lugares, cosa que no es fácil en taxi en movimiento Fly veía por la ventanilla los anuncios las calles y se sorprendía por ver todo tan brillante de noche 

"¿Es la primera vez que vienes a Tokyo?" pregunto Kasumi mientras Shingo trataba de hacer que Fly no sacará la cabeza del taxi.

"Si es la primera vez que vengo a Tokyo 3" dijo Fly completamente asombrado.

"¿Tokyo 3? " pregunto Shingo.

"¿Que no se llama así ?" pregunto Fly un poco extrañado.

"No, solo se llama Tokyo" dijo Kasumi.

"Es que un amigo mío me había dicho que vivía en Tokyo 3" dijo Fly un poco nervioso su sonrisa característica de que ha metido la pata.

"Creo que entendiste mal, debió haber dicho en el distrito 3 de Tokyo." dijo Kasumi

"Llegamos" dijo el taxista.

"¿Cuanto es por el viaje?" pregunto Kasumi.

"1,650 yens"

Shingo voltea a ver donde están y se da cuenta de que están en la calle dorada, el lugar mas caro de Tokyo[La calle dorada es el lugar donde comen los extranjeros y es considerado un lugar de lujo y extremadamente caro].

"¿Srta. Kasumi no se habrá equivocado?" dijo Shingo nervioso mientras un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral "No creo que tengamos dinero para pagar esto"

"No mi amiga King es la dueña de este lugar" dijo señalando un restaurante bar llamado "Illusion". "Entremos" dijo Kasumi llevando a Shingo y a Fly del brazo.

"Este lugar es muy caro Srta. Kasumi" dijo Shingo pensando en los precios y como los iba a pagar. Una imagen de el lavando platos le vino a la mente.

"¿Tiene reservación?" pregunto el Vallet 

"Si tengo una a nombre de Kasumi Thodo"

"Déjeme ver , ahh si aquí esta" dijo el ballet

"Por aquí si me hace el favor Srta., pero por favor dejen sus abrigos y maletas en paquetería."

El mesero los condujo hacia su mesa, después de que dejaron sus cosas La mesa estaba en la esquina izquierda casi hasta el fondo.

"Aquí esta el menú, ¿no se les ofrece algo mas?" dijo el vallet

"Un teléfono por favor, tengo que hacer una llamada a mi casa" dijo Kasumi

Mientras Kasumi hablaba por teléfono Shingo examinaba el menú 

"¿5000 yens por esto?" dijo Shingo totalmente preocupado, gotas se sudor recorrían su frente y la imagen de él lavando platos se hizo cada vez mas grande.[Bueno a mi gusta esa parte]

"Creo que mejor esperamos a Kasumi" dijo Fly que vio los precios de mas 5000 para arriba (Una armadura es mas barata) pensó (Aunque a lo mejor son piezas de cobre).

"Muy buena idea" dijo Shingo un poco preocupado.

Mientras trataban de olvidar los precios el sonido de un Violín les llamo la atención y dirigieron su mirada hacia la otra esquina un niño tocaba el violín de un manera muy agradable.

"Que bien toca ese niño ¿me pregunto quien será?" dijo Shingo

"Nunca había oído tocar a alguien un instrumento de esa manera." dijo Fly porque era la primera vez que veía un violín.

"Me complace que les guste, ese niño es mi hermano dijo con orgullo una voz a un lado de ellos

Cuando voltearon vieron en otra mesa cerca de ellos a un joven que estaba sentado dándoles la espalda a ellos.

"Toca muy bonito" dijo Fly un poco apenado por hablar a las espaldas de otros Shingo no dijo nada pero el joven se le hacia muy familiar, el niño termino de tocar y dirigió hacia la mesa del joven.

"Ya volví" dijo Kasumi un poco mas tranquila.

"Tenia que hablar en casa para decirle a mi papá que llegue a Tokyo" dijo Kasumi.

"Tía Kasumi" dijo el niño y corrió hacia los brazos de ella.

"Hola Jan, como has crecido" dijo Kasumi abrazándolo tiernamente.

"¿Eres Jan?" dijo Shingo sorprendido, "Entonces el es..." 

En ese momento el joven se levantó de su mesa. No era un joven sino una hermosa mujer vestida de hombre, pero al contrario de lo que se piensan esa ropa hacia resaltar su Feminidad [Al contrario de Haruka].

"¿Como estas Kasumi? hace tiempo que no te veía" dijo King cuando se acercó.

"Bien King es un gusto volver a verte" dijo Kasumi soltando a Jan y estrechando la mano de King con ambas manos.

"¿Quienes son tus amigos Kasumi?" pregunto King.

"El es Shingo Yabuki" dijo Kasumi señalado a Shingo.

"Mucho gusto" dijo Shingo

"Ya te recuerdo llegaste a las finales en el torneo pasado, muy buena pelea por cierto lastima que no tuviste la puntuación necesaria"

"Gracias " dijo Shingo un poco apenado.

"Y el es Fly" dijo Kasumi presentándolo ante King.

"Mucho gusto" dijo Fly un poco extrañado.[recuerden que Fly no ha visto jamás a una mujer como King.. le pobre chico pensó que era hombre]

"¿Todavía no ordenan nada?" pregunto King un poco extrañada.

"Estábamos esperando a Kasumi" dijo Shingo un poco nervioso.

"Que bueno pasemos a mi oficina para platicar mejor" dijo King

La verdad es que estaban llamando un poco la atención[Todos los estaban viendo]. Un joven vestido con el uniforme de la prepa, una joven con traje de equipo de Aikido, un chico con un Karatei azul[El traje de Fly parece uno de Karate], un niño de traje y una mujer de traje son bastante notorios[Sobre todo si es de gala el restaurante].

Una vez que entraron en la oficina de King se sentaron en una sillas para poder conversar un poco, pero no contaban con los intestinos(tripas) de Fly y Shingo

"Jan porque no los llevas a comer algo allá atrás, en el comedor de empleados sirve que haces un nuevo amigo, no se preocupen los amigos de Kasumi, son mis amigos así que con confianza pidan lo que quieran."

"Gracias" dijeron ambos.

"Por aquí por favor" dijo Jan preguntándose ¿por que King estaba tan cambiada últimamente?.

Cuando salieron de la oficina Kasumi fue directa con King

"¿Que tan mal esta?" pregunto Kasumi realmente preocupada.

"Los doctores dice que le queda poco tiempo de vida Kasumi."

"No es posible" dijo Kasumi sorprendida. ¿La operación no sirvió?"

"Si en parte, pero Jan no ha podido sanar por completo, es un niño en crecimiento hace un mes sufrió una recaída por una infección y eso ocasiono que se volviera a enfermar las medicinas que le dieron solo le alivian el dolor." dijo King completamente desolada

"......." Kasumi sabia que el carácter de King era muy fuerte pero al verla así se le rompió el corazón.

"¿Que voy a hacer Kasumi, Jan es todo lo que tengo?" dijo King casi llorando.

"¿Y ya lo sabe?" dijo Kasumi "No y no se lo digas" dijo King casi enojada Todavía hay una oportunidad con otra operación mas arriesgada y costosa".

"Cuanto" dijo Kasumi "Un millón de dólares"

Aquello fue un balde de agua helada para Kasumi los problemas de King eran peores que los de hace dos años.

"¿Cuanto llevas reunido?"

"500,000 dólares"

"Entonces necesitas ganar el primer lugar"

"Ojalá fuera solo eso las medicinas son muy caras y aunque he hipotecado casi todo lo que tengo todavía no me alcanza"

Kasumi fue hacia King 

"¿Hablaste con Yuri?"

"Si me dijo que no me preocupara que ellos van a pagar la hostilizacion"

"King te ofrezco lo que ganemos en el torneo"

"Pero"

"Nada de pero si nosotros ganamos el primer lugar o cualquier otro te daremos el premio" dijo Kasumi con seguridad

King empezó a sonreír Kasumi era un buena amiga y ella la apreciaba y aquel gesto le llego al corazón.

"Gracias Kasumi" y empezó a llorar.

"Mai y Chizuru también me van ayudar en el torneo". dijo King

"Lo ves tus posibilidades de ganar ya son mejores, no te pongas triste no sea que Jan lo note" dijo Kasumi

"Tienes razón debo calmarme, un poco Jan cree que es por la presión del torneo y no piensa que el es el que esta enfermo."

"Además ten cuenta que hay otro que estará de tu lado " dijo Kasumi 

"¿Quien?" pregunto King

"¿Quien mas? Kim Khapwan estoy segura que si le pedimos ayuda en el torneo no se negara así que ahora cuentas con cuatro equipos que te ayudaran con los gastos"

"¿Kim Khapwan?" se pregunta King y empieza a recordar lo que paso hace dos años.

"Jan ¿que es lo que tienes?" le dijo King a Jan que venia llorando

"Esos niños me dijeron que tu ibas a perder y aunque siguieras pelearas durante toda tu vida jamas ibas a ganar" dijo Jan muy triste.

"Disculpe" dijo un joven señora.

"¿Si?" pregunto King que tiene abrazado Jan.

"Mis hijos le dijeron varias cosas a su hermano y quisiera que se disculparan si me permite Josh y .... discúlpense con Srta. y su hermano".

"Lo sentimos mucho por haberte molestado" dijeron ambos muy arrepentidos.

"Espero que me disculpe pero es que es muy difícil hacer que se comporten". 

El resto del torneo siguió igual hasta las semifinales y solo quedaban el equipo de Kim y el del King. La pelea de Kasumi contra Chang fue rápida, Kasumi fue mas rápida y le conecto varios combinaciones de golpes y termino con su ataque especial Shoo Aikide.

Mai peleo contra Choi y el fácilmente uso sus garras para bloquear sus ataques de abanico y la dejo desarmada, Mai trato de usar su ataque de dragón de fuego contra Choi pero fue bloqueado por el remolino de Choi y cayo fuera del ring.

La pelea decisiva fue la Kim contra King ambos oponentes eran igual de fuertes, rápidos y sus estilos de lucha muy parecido. cuando King trato de usar el baile de la ilusión, Kim contraataco el aleteo del fénix ambos ataques eran en extremo iguales en fuerza y poder ambos se cancelaron.

[Nota aclaratoria el baile de la ilusión de King es un técnica especial en donde ella te conecta a una gran velocidad una combinación de patadas que terminan con un elevación hacia arriba donde el oponente continua siendo golpeado. El Aleteo del Fénix de Kim es muy parecido solo que con diferentes patadas y termina igual que el de King] Entonces King trato de usar el Venom strike pero Kim salto muy alto contraatacó con las patadas relámpago y casi la vence.

"¿Que es lo que te impulsa a pelear aun cuando estas a punto de perder?" le pregunto Kim a King sorprendido de que ella se siguiera levantando.

King no le respondió pero seguía mirando a Jan que la veía con preocupación sabia que todo dependía de esta pelea su pase a la final con Chizuru Kagura. "Entonces este es tu fin" dijo Kim y salto preparándose para atacar a King con la patada relámpago.

King se levanto no quería perder y lanzo una ultima patada sabiendo que era inútil que Kim la podía bloquear fácilmente en el aire, esa era su especialidad. Grande fue sus sorpresa cuando conecto su patada en el estomago de Kim pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio que el cayo fuera del ring.

"Porque te dejaste ganar" le pregunto King a Kim después cuando iban a los vestidores.

"Yo no me deje ganar, tu ganaste, porque yo te di una oportunidad de medio segundo y tu la aprovechaste, pero la próxima vez entrenare mas para poder vencerte King además tu hermano esta esperando que ganes este torneo" le dijo King y además le guiño un ojo.

Entonces vio que dos niños se acercaban hacia Kim "Fue grandioso papá ella si pelea como tu decías es una lastima que perdieras" dijeron ambos muy emocionados.

"Ya ven les dije que si siguen entrenado y tiene un voluntad de hierro podrán lograr cualquier cosa y vencer cualquier reto ella es el vivo ejemplo."

Mas tarde se entero de que Kim sabía que ella contaba con ganar el torneo para poder pagar la operación de Jan y su tratamiento y que el había peleado con fuerza suficiente como para que ella se diera cuenta de como podía vencer a  Kagura fácilmente.

En realidad le debía mucho a Kim el le ayudo durante esa pelea a perfeccionar el baile de la ilusión a una manera mas rápida y mortal que antes. Así que en agradecimiento ella modifico un de las técnicas de Kim para usarla como una muestra de respeto. La patada relámpago .. La sorpresa de la rosa(The rose surprise)

"Kasumi" dijo King viendo a la joven heredera del arte Aikido de los Thodo. "Te lo agradezco mucho" dijo mas aliviada.

"Bueno vamos a ver si los chicos se llevan bien" dijo Kasumi "No me digas que te gusta Shingo" dijo King en un tono sarcástico.

"King como crees" dijo Kasumi un poco roja.

Mientras en el comedor. Shingo y Jan observan con asombro que Fly no comía, devoraba todo que tenia enfrente [Igual a la forma como, devora su comida Goku]

"Fly por favor toma un descanso por respirar" dijo Shingo pero viendo que era inútil, el empezó a comer también rápido para que Fly no le quitara la comida.

Jan observa divertido la escena de como Shingo y Fly comían rápido y sin problema por lo aplico el dicho a "la tierra que vayas haz lo que vieras" 

King y Kasumi llegaron a la comedor pero no dijeron nada King observaba la escena divertida mientras que Kasumi tenia la quijada completamente abierta .

"Pero que creen que están haciendo" dijo Kasumi, muy molesta mientras empezaba generar un Ki muy violento.

"Estamos comiendo" dijo Fly

"Si no te preocupes." dijo Shingo reduciendo la velocidad a la que comía

"Estamos jugando carreras a ver quien gana" dijo Jan muy divertido

Kasumi casi se fue de espalda con estas respuestas, mientras que King empezaba a reír

"No puede haber persona en el mundo que coma como ustedes." dijo King riéndose casi a carcajadas.

Eso ocasión un pequeño efecto en los presente se empezaron a ahogar. Al principio se King se preocupo, pero se tranquilizo al ver que Fly golpeo a Jan en la espalda para que no se ahogara, pero le hubiera gustado que lo hiciera un poco mas despacio ya que su cabeza cayo en la sopa

Mientras que Shingo se hubiera ahogado en serio si Kasumi no le hubiera prestado atención y le hubiera dado un buen golpe.

"Kasumi Chan podría no ser tan brusca, sabe yo no soy su oponente" dijo Shingo con voz quebrada desde el suelo.

Todos se empezaron a reír, todos menos Kasumi que estaba un poco apenada por la forma en que golpeo a Shingo.

Después de la comida le explicaron las reglas a Fly y de como era el torneo y quienes eran los oponentes. También le dijeron que muchos de sus oponentes tenían técnicas secretas para invocar, fuego, electricidad y aumentar su fuerza y velocidad.

"¿Así que ellos pueden hacer eso?" les pregunto Fly emocionado.

"Si y algunos son muy fuertes le dijo King

"Y mi hermana es uno de ellos" dijo Jan muy orgulloso.

"¿Y quienes son los mas fuertes?" pregunto Fly.

"Todos son igual de fuertes, lo que importa es como puedes acoplarte con tu equipo un vez que te has acoplado con tu equipo tu puedes aprovechar las debilidades de los otros equipos para atacarlos" dijo King.

"Si por ejemplo el equipo de Kim tiene muchas ventajas, Chang es muy grande y lento pero es el mas fuerte, Choi es el mas pequeño y débil pero es el mas rápido y Kim tiene mucha experiencia en combate" dijo Shingo.

"Ah ahora entiendo lo que quieres decir es que por ejemplo debemos para combatir a Chang debe pelear el mas rápido y con Choi el que tenga mas resistencia y contra Kim el que tenga mas experiencia" dijo Fly muy contento.

"Exactamente pero lo que mas cuenta en la pelea es tu corazón, la forma en que tu voluntad hace que tu ganes no importa que tan fuerte o que tantos sean el enemigo Shingo y King son el ejemplo perfecto de como se gana estos torneos." dijo Kasumi 

"Ah..." dijo Fly que ya comprendió.

"Bueno debemos discutir algo Shingo" dijo Kasumi.

Ambos discuten acerca del premio y de que necesita King para la operación de su hermano, Shingo accede a dar su parte.

Cuando ambos voltean a ver a Fly lo encuentran dormido sobre la mesa.

"Supongo que le preguntaremos mañana " dijo Kasumi quien también empieza a sentirse cansada.

Shingo empieza a cargar a Fly que duerme tan pesadamente que parece que lo noquearon.

"Bueno me tengo que ir Fly se quedara en mi casa mientras encontramos a sus familiares, porque me da la impresión de que se escapó de su casa" dijo Shingo un poco preocupado.

"Si espero que entiendan nuestras razones" dijo Kasumi.

"De que inscribimos a su hijo en un torneo donde pueden matarlo rápidamente, por que era el único disponible en ese momento" dijo Shingo ahora si preocupado por Fly.

"Dios mío no me acordaba no debemos dejar que Fly pelee con personas fuertes si no con débiles" dijo Kasumi

"Si nosotros no encargaremos de los demás" dijo Shingo

"Me despido Srta. Kasumi no vemos mañana a las nueve en Satella news Network" dijo Shingo mientras tomaba un taxi.

"Al distrito numero 10[Yuuban] por favor."

dijo Shingo al taxista.

(Espero que sepamos lo que hacemos) pensó Shingo mientras oía los ronquidos de Fly, un panorama muy negro se presentaba en su futuro.

* * *

Fin de la segunda parte 

* * *

Comentarios escribanme a Japonceb@yahoo.com 


	3. episodio 3

Cuidado Fly los oponentes son mas fuertes que de lo tu crees. 

Los personajes en esta obra son propiedad de SNK y de Shonen jump comics.

introducción

Descripción de los símbolos Hay muchos spoiler y personajes de otras animes así que no se sorprendan si en un momento determinado no agarran la onda.  
"" El personaje en cuestión esta hablando.  
** El personaje en cuestión esta gritando.  
() El personaje en cuestión esta pensando.  
[] Comentario del autor

(@_@) Significa ilusión, ternura, enamoramiento, y demás cosas.

(^_^) Significa felicidad en extremo, ejemplo Goku comiendo.

(-_-¡) Significa que alguien dijo algo tonto o que no viene al caso.

(*_*) Significa furia .

(^_^¡) Significa Nerviosismo

\/Significa que se cayeron por algo extremadamente tonto y .

Flasback Un niebla nos nubla la vista pero alcanzamos a oír unas voces. Fly tienes que concentrarte.

Esta bien, Merasoma

La vista se aclara vemos como una llama sale de la mano de Fly y luego se apaga.

Eres un tonto...dijo Blass y acto seguido le da un buen golpe con su bastón, el sonido del golpe se oye por toda la isla.

Fly tiene un chichón del tamaño de un pelota de béisbol. 

Abuelo no crees que podrías ser menos brusco. dijo Fly con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Fly no crees que deberías haber aprendido a hacer magia en todos estos años" dijo Blass muy molesto.

"Tienes razón abuelo pero....."

Fin del Flashback

Flashback

Fly juega alegremente con sus amigos de la isla.

Fin del flashback

Flashback

Fly vuela a gran velocidad con Pop hacia la isla Dermilín, un gran estallido se oye y lo siguiente que ve Fly es la isla completa estallando en mil pedazos...

* ABUELO BLASS * grita Fly 

En ese momento Fly despierta..

"Fue una pesadilla" dijo Fly estaba muy asustado, esa pesadilla se repetía noche tras noche y siempre con la misma intensidad.

"Debo dejar de tener esa pesadilla ya estoy grande para como llorar." Fly se sentí muy triste a pesar de que hizo todo lo posible para salvar la isla Dermilín no fue suficiente, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse miserable, no pudo salvar a su amigos ni a su abuelo.

Crasss

(¿Que fue eso?) pensó Fly y cuando se iba a levantar, notó que estaba en una litera de dos camas,(el estaba en la de arriba) y se dio una gran ranazo [O sea que se cayo al suelo con fuerza.]

"¿Donde estoy ? ayy " Fly se levanto como pudo después de caer de casi metro y medio.(Los que se han caído de una de esas literas comprenderán que no es fácil levantarse después de semejante caída)

"¿Y mi ropa?" dijo Fly notando que tenia un short y un camiseta que no eran de el.

Fue entonces que vio un nota y un cambio en la cama de abajo.

Fly como anoche llegaste muy cansado, te puse esa ropa para dormir, tu ropa se esta lavando, ponte este cambio mientras tu ropa esta lista, también hay un muda de ropa interior, te quedara un poco grande la ropa, pero es todo lo que tengo para ti. Shingo. Post data el baño esta a al fondo a la derecha si deseas tomar un baño el grifo de la derecha es el agua caliente

"Anoche ¿que paso anoche? así ya recuerdo los locos de anoche" dijo Fly mientras trataba

Fly decidió tomar un baño mientras su ropa estaba lista de todos modos el quería relajarse un poco después de la pesadilla que tubo anoche.

Fly entro al baño y empezó a buscar como se abría la ·$%&"·$ llave del agua, 5 minutos después estaba tomando un baño tranquilamente [Oh si, Fly si conocía el jabón, como abrió la llave del agua, el noto el parecido entre la llave del agua y la llave del gas del globo de la princesa.]

Después del baño Fly se puso el cambio que Shingo le dejo.

"Esta muy grande para mí" pensó en voz alta.

Pero se lo puso de todas maneras, el pantalón era dos tallas mas grande y tubo un pequeño accidente con el cierre del ,la camiseta era peor, era cuatro tallas mayor.

"Me siento como un tonto" se dijo a si mismo (-_-¡) , en realidad la ropa le quedaba como a cualquier adolescente, se veía como cualquier chico normal pero como Fly esta acostumbrado, usar ropa de acuerdo a su talla le era difícil adaptarse a la idea de usar esa ropa tan grande.

CRASSSSS

Esta vez el sonido fue muy fuerte como si algo grande hubiera chocado contra un muro o un dragón hubiera dado un coletazo a la casa, así que se dirigió hacia donde oyó el ruido.

"Creí que no había de esos animales en Tokyo" Fly corría rápidamente hacia la fuente del ruido.

* Prosperus Phoenix * se oyó una voz y fuertes golpes se oyeron por toda la casa.

Cuando Fly salió al exterior encontró a Shingo entrenando con un pilar de concreto, el le estaba dando golpes muy fuertes.

Burnig Shingo.

Finalmente Shingo se lanza como jugador de fútbol americano y destruye el pilar con su embestida.

* Bravo Shingo muy bien * grito una multitud que estaba reunida afuera del patio de la casa de Shingo. "Shingo estoy muy sorprendida por lo fuerte que te has vuelto" dijo la mama de Shingo.

"Espero que ahora si ganes el torneo " dijo su padre "Es tu ultima oportunidad si no lo haces regresaras al instituto Espartano".

"Pensábamos que si ibas a estudiar a ese instituto te olvidarías de este torneo de un vez por todas pero vemos que no es así" dijo su mama "Ganare ese torneo cueste lo que cueste no se preocupen por mi" dijo Shingo atrás de el hay un escenario en llamas pera mostrar su determinación. "¿Y el quien es?" dijo un vecino.

"El es... es .. mi compañero de equipo.." dijo Shingo un poco contrariado

"¿En serio-? se ve muy joven para participar en un torneo" dijeron los vecinos incluyendo sus padres.

Fly se sentía incomodo con tantas miradas fijas en el.(^_^¡)

No lo habrás recogido en el ultimo minuto....

Pip pip pip pip el reloj de Shingo empezó a sonar.

"¿Gome?" dijo Fly pensando que su amiguito andaba por allí (Creo que se me olvidó sacarlo del tubo Iru iru).

"Ya es tarde debemos ir a las seminales y es en el distrito de Nerima" dijo Shingo recogiendo su chaqueta y una bolsa "ya esta lista la comida mamá" .

"Si esta en esa bolsa" dijo su mamá.

"Bueno me tengo que ir o sin llegare tarde" dijo Shingo "Fly vamonos" Shingo toma la mano de Fly y antes de que el pueda protestar empieza a correr con el [mejor dicho empieza a arrastrar a Fly].

"Espera Shingo espera" le dice Fly pero es inútil Shingo parece el correcaminos [roadrunner] y Fly parece una bandera que se ondea en el aire. Para mas referencias vea Proyecto A-ko y verán como Shingo lleva a Fly

La gente que vivía en Tokyo ya estaba acostumbrada a ver escenas como esas, después de todos casi todos los adolescentes corrían como Shingo, pero no a su velocidad(Era como si fuera Ako la protagonista de Proyecto Ako llevando a su amiga C-ko a la escuela).

Shingo llego en pocos minutos, entro en la sede como un huracán y frenó bruscamente[scriishhhhhhhhh]

"Shingo ya era hora de que llegaras ya es muy tarde las eliminatorias ya empezaron." dijo Kasumi muy molesta "Sube a ese cuadrilátero y acaba rápido con esa " y casi lo avienta contra el cuadrilátero

Shingo subió al cuadrilátero pero cuando se subió noto que todos se estaban riendo.

"Ho ho hoo hoo" se río la chica con la que iba a pelear

"¿Que paso se olvido algo?" se pregunto Shingo "¿Pisaría algo?"

Fue cuando noto que Fly todavía se había pegado a su brazo tenia los ojos como remolino, varias imágenes de Shingo corriendo giraban por sus cabeza, también decía una cosa una y otra vez. "Shingo detente, por favor, me voy a caer"

Shingo ayuda a Fly a bajar de la plataforma, el pobre estaba muy mareado y se cayo al piso en cuanto lo bajaron.

"¿Fly estas bien? ¿como te sientes?" le pregunto Kasumi.

"Creo que si en cuanto deje de temblar." dijo Fly con voz de mareado.

"Bueno, ¿podrías subirte los pantalones?." dijo Kasumi un poco roja.

"¿Que?" dijo Fly muy asustado y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que se le habían caído cuando se levanto y en una acción relámpago se subió los pantalones.

"Lo siento" dijo Fly muy avergonzado.

EL combate será entre la señorita Kodachi Kuno y Shingo Yabuki

Round 1

Ready...

Go...

Pero luego se dio cuenta de que la gente no le prestaba atención sino que miraba el cuadrilátero, Fly suspiro de alivio, al aparecer casi nadie se dio cuenta de su "accidente" y volteo a ver que pasaba arriba del cuadrilátero.

Lo que vio le sorprendió, Shingo estaba siendo atacado por una chica en leotardo que usaba una cinta como si fuera un látigo pero el simplemente lo esquivo y le dio una patada en la mano que sostenía el látigo arrebatándoselo de la mano.

De pronto esa mujer saco unos pinos de boliche y empezó a atacar a Shingo a una velocidad increíble parecía como si tuviera mil pinos en las manos,* Power Geiser * se oyó atrás de donde estaba Fly, el joven guerrero sintió un energía muy poderosa atrás de el y el rápidamente volteo hacia atrás y alcanzo a ver una gran columna de Fuego que saco del cuadrilátero a una persona ó mejor dicho lo mando a volar.

"¿Meran?" se pregunto Fly y observo con cuidado al tipo que hizo esa acción, era alto, pelo largo y rubio, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca, una chamarra roja con una estrella blanca atrás y una gorra roja. Entonces se oyó la voz del anunciador "El ganador de esta es Terry Bogard" si era el mismo que había visto ayer en la tarde

"Rai kouken" se oyó a un lado de donde Fly volteo lo que vio lo sorprendió un tipo con un peinado extraño estaba usando un poder eléctrico para electrocutar a un persona que usaba tableros para pelear.

"¿Rayden?" se pregunto Fly

Por todo el lugar se oían sonidos de lucha y mucha gente salían volando por lo aires, Fly comenzó a sentir energías muy poderosas por todo lugar.

"¿Que rayos esta pasando? están cayendo como moscas y el aura de estas personas es muy fuerte." dijo Fly viendo para todos lados. Y empezó a sudar "¿En que lío me he metido ahora?"

Cuando Fly volteo a ver a Shingo el ya había sacado del cuadrilátero a su oponente.(¿Como le hizo? ni yo mismo lo sé, yo también me distraje)

"Tan rápido terminaste" dijo Fly con los ojos redondos e incrédulo.

"Mi turno dijo Kasumi" y rápidamente subió al cuadrilátero

El siguiente combate será entre Sasuke y Kasumi Thodo

. "Es una niña" dijo el retador que vestía un traje de ninja y usaba una pañuelo rojo oscuro en la cabeza y rápidamente se empezó a reír como loco "Es nuestra oportunidad solo es una niña" dijo un joven que usaba traje de Kendo

Round 2

Ready...

Go...

Aquel comentario no le gusto para nada a la joven heredera del arte de el Aikido y entonces levanto sus manos.

"Hyaaa" dijo y en cuanto bajo sus manos al suelo una especie de rayo azul salió de sus manos, como si fueran una espada que avanza hacia el frente golpeando al ninja enano.

Sasuke salto hacia arriba esquivando el ataque y ataco con una espada de madera a Kasumi.

Fly no podía creer lo que había visto estos no eran tipos comunes y corrientes, eran personas muy fuertes con habilidades especiales y poderes que ningún humano normal tiene(Y hasta ahora se da cuenta)

(Esto se pone muy interesante tal vez no este tan mal participar en este torneo me servirá para pasar el rato) pensó Fly.

" Screw upperc " se oyó atrás de donde estaban ellos, Fly volteó para ver que pasaba atrás y lo que vio fue un remolino púrpura que sacaba a la otra persona del cuadrilátero.

"Sai kai arane" una gran llamarada en forma de ráfaga de fuego salió del cuadrilátero de a lado sacando a otra persona fuera del cuadrilátero.

"Es tu turno Fly" dijo con resignación Shingo

"¿Mi turno?" dijo Fly.

"Si no te preocupes solo son unos tontos, pero ten cuidado de que no se vuelvan caer los pantalones" dijo Kasumi.

"Bueno pero ¿que hiciste?" dijo Fly y mientras subía al cuadrilátero

"Solo lo atrape en el aire y lo mande contra esa pared". dijo Kasumi casi riéndose mientras señalaba hacia una pared que tenia un nuevo adorno.

Fly subió al cuadrilátero con algo de trabajo(Sobre todo tratando de que no se le cayeran los pantalones.) "Si no puedes vencerlo ríndete no querremos que te lastimes" dijo Shingo

El siguiente Combate será entre Takewaki Kuno y Fly ¿que dice aquí? caballero "Esto no e gusta nada" (no quisiera lastimarlo)(-_-¡).

"Es una pena que mi oponente sea un niño" dijo el joven que subió al cuadrilátero "Pero no importa yo Kuno..."dijo el joven pero fue interrumpido por su hermana

"Ya cállate y termina de una vez con el, Kuno hermano mío"

Round 3

Ready...

Go...

"Prepárate" el joven se lanzo contra Fly con una espada de madera y lanzo muchos golpes contra el

(¿Pero que demonios? es muy rápido) Fly empezó a esquivar con trabajos los ataques. "¿Que no esta prohibido usar armas?" pregunto al referí

"A mi no me veas se puede usar cualquier cosa" dijo el referí señalando a otra cuadrilátero donde Billy Kane esta masacrando a alguien con su fiel bastón, y en otra un gordo [Chang Koehan] usa una bola de acero con una cadena.

"Ríndete no podrás con el relámpago azul de la escuela Furinkan" dijo Kuno con un pose de muy carita, para luego lanzarse contra Fly.

Fly apenas alcanza a esquivar el sablazo, el sable de madera parece que traspaso uno de los postes del cuadrilátero.

"Esto solo es el comienzo niño, realmente no quiero lastimarte" dijo el joven y en ese momento en la camisa de se abre una rasgadura y el poste del cuadrilátero cae a tierra partido a la mitad (^_^¡)

(Es muy bueno con esa espada de madera) pensó Fly poniéndose a la defensiva. un sudor frío recorre su frente." No traigo mi espada y aun así la pelea seria muy difícil el es muy rápido."

* Prepárate huracán azul * (Zip la técnica que uso cuando creyó que Happosai le dio los polvos del dios de las artes marciales y cuando entrenó con las sandias en la isla de las sandias, válgame la redundancia)

El sujeto empieza a girar su espada y un remolino azul se empieza a formar, Fly no puede creer lo que esta viendo el tipo parece que sabe usar bajima, la sorpresa hace que se distraiga y empieza a ser levantado por el aire.

"Fly ,no te distraigas, quítate de allí como puedas" dijo Kasumi que esta muy preocupada.

"La única forma es usar la magia pero como si uso Mera o Illado se me regresaran con el huracán, si uso Rayden lo puedo matar , Bajima, no estoy muy arriba ya se" * Sorula *

Fly vuela para salir del huracán, (nadie se da cuenta de que esta volando, en realidad todos creen que esta a punto de salir disparatado hacia una pared) "Ahora veras" sale del huracán haciendo como si fuera lanzado por el huracán y usa sus dos pies para golpear a con mucha fuerza en la cara.

"No puede ser" dice Fly al ver que el ni se da por enterado del golpe a pesar de que tiene los pies de Fly marcados en la cara "El no se ha perdido el conocimiento." con ese golpe cualquiera se desmaya (^_^¡).

"Hah haa haha, mi hermano ya esta acostumbrado a que lo golpeen con fuerza en la cara" dice la joven que lo acompaña "Mi prometido Ranma Saotome le rompe la cara a cada rato cuando el se interponer entre nosotros". [Tal vez Ranma si le rompa la cara Kuno pero no por las razones que cree Kodachi ]

"Pero que clase de vida lleva este tipo" piensa Fly y una gota de agua aparece.

"Prepárate a morir, Yo Kuno Takewaki demostré que soy el mejor peleador de artes marciales, así la chica del cabello de fuego y Akane Tendo saldrán del embrujo de Ranma Saotome" dijo el joven.(^_^¡)

"Ah, ahí viene otra, vez lo sacaré del cuadrilátero no quisiera quedar rebanado por esa espada de madera pensó Fly.

"Meran" dijo Fly, una esfera de fuego se forma en su mano y la lanza contra Kuno(No voy a dejar que un presumido cabeza hueca como Delolín me venza) pensó Fly [El heroe falso de los primeros episodios de Fly.

Dicha esfera se estrella en el piso y produce una gran explosión que lanza a Kuno hacia otro cuadrilátero, allí antes de caer allí, un tipo con un bastón rojo[O sea Billy Kane] lo trata como si fuera una pelota de béisbol, Kuno y la persona con la que estaba peleando Billy salen disparados hacia otro cuadrilátero.

"Que suerte aquí hay una bella señorita, ven a mis brazos yo te protegeré" Kuno abre sus brazos para abrazar a la joven [No puedo creer que este tipo siga consiente].

"Ho bo so boken" dice la jovencita un gran esfera de energía es lanzada hacia Kuno, el rival de la joven y el extra, quienes vuelven a caer en otro cuadrilátero, "Krauser Wave" un gigantesco individuo lanza un gran bola de energía hacia su oponente, casualmente Kuno y compañía se dirige hacia el , el resultado es que Kuno y los demás quedan incrustados en una pared allá 15 metros de distancia haciéndole compañía a Sazuke.

"Kuno estas bien háblame hermano" su hermana le pega con ganas en la cara al parecer lo disfruta mucho, pero Kuno tiene la mirada perdida en el cielo.

"Srta. Takewaki creo mejor nos vamos" dijo el Sazuke, tratando de despegarse de la pared.

"Ahora como podré ver al amor de mi vida, Ranma buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"y se pone a llorar

Fly siente como todos le miraran con interés, pero en ese momento se da cuenta de que en otro cuadrilátero el hombre con pañuelo en la cabeza y un pértiga empieza a genera un gran bola de fuego, en otro la joven cruza sus brazos y lanza una bola de energía gigante.

"El ganador es el señor Caballero"(Esto me sonó a los caballeros de kodai)

"¿Que nombre tan tonto quien es?" se pregunta Fly

"Fly baja de allí ya te dieron la victoria" dijo Kasumi.

"¿Ccccomo lelelele hiiiiciste pppppara lalalalanzar eeeessssaaaa herrrrmosa bbbboooolaaa dddde fffffuuuego?" los ojos de Shingo parecen ojos de cachorro a punto de llorar (@_@).

"Eh" dice Fly muy contrariado de que no le tengan miedo sino que ahora se estén acercando tanto hacia el. "Srta. Kasumi ¿que esta haciendo?" Fly esta siendo revisado por Kasumi (No es lo que creen pervertidos) para ver si no esta herido

"Increíble esquivaste todos sus golpes y no tienes ningún rasguño, ¿como le hiciste?"

"Bueno yo este" Fly no sabe que decir

"Maestro ¿Me puedes enseñar a lanzar fuego? haré lo que quieras seré tu esclavo pero por favor enséñame" (@_@) Shingo se le ha pegado a la pierna de Fly y no la suelta, es un escena muy denigrante un joven de 17 años suplicándole a un niño de once o menos.

"Shingo, eso es demasiado humillante no lo hagas" dice Kasumi tratando de separar a Shingo de pierna de Fly

"No te metas en esto, esto es entre mi maestro y yo" dice Shingo que se pegado como sanguijuela a la pierna de Fly.

"Maestro haré sus tareas, le conseguiré el desayuno en las mañanas, y el almuerzo en la escuela, seré su mas fiel esclavo, pero por favor enséñeme." Shingo esta tratando de usar los mismos argumentos con los que convenció a Kyo Kusanagi (-_-¡).

"Shingo te estas rebajando mucho." dijo Kasumi my incomoda por la reacción de Shingo y porque todos los están mirando "Y todavía me puedo rebajar aun mas." Dijo Shingo tratando de probocarle lastima a Fly "Pero por favor enséñeme".

Mientras en otro cuadrilátero.

"Oye Kyo que el que esta allí, molestando a ese niño.. no es tu esclavo Shingo." dijo un joven con un peinado extraño tenia un larga cabellera rubia, pero todo el pelo lo tiene, como decirlo ah si ya se tiene el pelo parado de punta a punta hacia arriba( Es Benimaru Nikkaido)

"Tienes razón ESCLAVO digo.. Shingo" dijo Kyo Kusanagi del clan de los Kusanagi[Yeuk esto me sonó a highlander].

"Kusanagi San" dijo Shingo levantándose del suelo y corriendo hacia donde esta Kyo dejando a Kasumi y Fly sorprendidos (-_-¡).

"Que tipo tan extraño es el ¿verdad? Fly" dijo Kasumi sorprendida por la forma en que el los dejo "Nunca había visto una persona como el, tiene mucha energía" dijo Fly "Pero es un completo Baka(tonto en japonés)" dijo Kasumi   
"Kusanagu san entre al torneo y " dijo Shingo a su sensei  
"Y la comida donde esta?" pregunto Kyo  
"En un momento se la traigo Kusanagi san y también para sus amigos" Shingo regresa hacia donde dejo sus cosas y saca unas tres cajas con comida [Las clásicas cajas de almuerzo para estudiantes].

"Gracias Shingo, y ahora retírate " dijo Kyo con ademan de político que despide gente.

"Si Master" dijo Shingo inclinándose[Escogí la palabra "Master" porque tiene doble significado, y que puede ser desde maestro hasta "Amo"] "No puedo creerlo Shingo mantiene a ese, ese, ese vago, oportunista de Kyo.. "Dijo Kasumi muy molesta con la actitud de Shingo.

"Achuuu" dijo Kyo

"Calma Kasumi no te exasperes" dijo Fly al ver que Kasumi se parece un poco a Leona cuando habla de Pop

He aquí la puntuación del equipo Kasumi, Shingo y Fly Shingo no recibió ningún golpe obtienen 100,000 puntos mas los puntos por tiempo de sobrante de 45 segundos suman un total de 14,500 puntos

Kasumi no recibió ningún golpe obtienen 100,000 puntos mas los puntos por tiempo sobrante de 50 segundos hacen un total de 15,000 Puntos

Fly recibió un golpe que lo esquivo apenas, no recibe bonus en cambio bonus por tiempo sobrante es de 35 segundos mas los puntos de movimiento especial de 3,000 punto de Fly suman 6,500 puntos Total de puntos del equipo 239,000 necesitan 61,000 para pasar a las semifinales. si acumulan mas de 500,000 en las siguientes peleas tendrán pase directo a las finales.

"Si lo logramos" dijo Shingo al no poder Creer lo fácil que fue conseguir un pontaje tan alto. "El año pasado tuve que pelear mucho para conseguir este puntaje"

"Ahora solo necesitamos 261,000 punto que conseguiremos fácil dijo Kasumi "No creí que supieras pelear tan bien ¿Donde aprendiste esa técnica?" le dijo a Fly.

"Ehh... bueno... yo.. este... mi abuelo me la enseño y yo no quería lastimarlo de esa manera con el meran yo... (^_^¡) " "Se llama Meran" dijo Shingo quien empezó anotar todo lo que Fly decía en una libreta negra donde el tenia escrito muchas cosas "No te apellidas Kusanagi verdad" (-_-¡).

"No, pero hay algo que tengo que decirles" dijo Fly

"Hola Kasumi " dijo King que acaba de llegar con su hermano Jan y su amiga Mai. 

"Veo que terminaron luego con ellos" dijo Kasumi.

"Si nada de que preocuparnos eran solo unos tontos" dijo Mai con una gran confianza.

¿Donde esta la Srta. Kagura? pregunto Shingo 

"Dijo que tenia cosas que hacer con su espejo" dijo Mai "Supongo que va a realizar algún ritual secreto o tiene un cita con alguien, llevaba su espejo en la mano." [Chizuru Kagura el guardián del espejo sagrado] dijo King y le guiño un ojo

"Así que son muy fuertes y también son muy guapos eh Kasumi Que picara eres" dijo Mai Shiranui "Tienes buen ojo para los pretendientes" y le guiña el ojo izquierdo.

"No es lo que tu crees yo solo, este yo los escogí por son muy fuertes, no por su apariencia" dijo Kasumi tratando de disimular el hecho de que su equipo fue escogido por accidente.

"Mira Mai es Andy" dijo Kasumi tratando de cambiar el tema de una manera drástica.

"No me engañaras de esa manera tan obvia" dijo Mai.(-_-¡)

"Hola " dijo Terry Bogard.

Inmediatamente Mai volteo para localizar al amor de su vida, a la crema de su café, a único hombre que realmente la vuelve loca [mas], el hermano de Terry. "Andy ¿donde estas?" dijo Mai buscando a Andy desesperadamente por todos lados.

Andy por su parte había tratado de escapar de Mai escondiéndose atrás de Joe pero no pudo con la astucia de Mai. "Allí estas" dijo cuando lo localizo con su ..... ¿sexto sentido? o será su ¿intuición femenina? o ¿será que vio a Andy cuando se escondió atrás de Joe?.

"Andy allí estas" dijo retirando a Joe de una manera algo salvaje [Lo aventó hacia una pared, bueno quien le manda ser tan tonto para interponerse entre Mai y Andy] y ella salta hacia los brazos de su amado Andy.

"Mai" dijo Andy fingiendo sorpresa de que no la vio y que trataba de huir de ella [Bueno aunque ella es muy hermosa, ella ya esta más que impaciente por convertirse en la señora de Andy Bogard, solo que el único problema es que Andy Bogard le saca al matrimonio(Que idiota ¿verdad? mira que rechazar a esa mujer con ese cuerpo de campeonato, y que parece una diosa y .. eh creo que mejor volvamos a la historia, y necesito un vaso de agua hace mucho calor aquí uff.)].

"¿Cuando es la boda?" dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Andy honey, si es cierto ¿cuando nos casaremos?" dijo mientras se apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su hombre, con la mirada llena de ilusiones [no sé porque pero me recuerda a sailor Júpiter o sea a Lita].

"Bueno yo este ..." (^_^¡) dice Andy Bogard al ver que lo han metido en una situación muy comprometida [¿que raro no?, en las películas siempre encuentra una solución fácil para evadir esa pregunta y seguir soltero, pero ahora esa pregunta ya estaba dicha y Mai no la iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad de oro, sobre todo ahora que si había testigos] Todos se empiezan mirarlo con interés pero el solo se pone rojo y los demás se empiezan a reír del predicamento de Andy, todos menos Fly.

"Dios mío, Leona se queda corta comparada con ella" y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo al recordar a su amiga de Papunica y sus aventuras.

"Hola corazón" dice un voz muy seductora que tapa los ojos de Fly. "¿Adivina quien soy?"

"Eh Leona" (Y esa energía que siento enfrente de mi es un energía muy poderosa) 

"¿No me recuerdas?" dijo la voz 

Fly voltea y ve a un mujer muy bonita. "Eres la chica del ayer" dijo con boca abierta

"Mi nombre es Blue Mary ¿Ya lo olvidaste?" dijo la joven.

"Yo... eh hehe he he he heh" (^_^¡) Fly no puede decir ninguna palabra cuando a sus espaldas siente un poder furioso algo parecido a un Saiyajin furioso o Akane Tendo cuando descubre a Ranma en brazos de otra mujer o viceversa.

Fly voltea y ve a Terry muy enojado [celoso diría yo] "Gulp" piensa "El es tu novio" le pregunta a Blue Mary.

"Si yo soy su novio" (*_*) le dice Terry a Fly con una cara de pocos amigos y parece que trae colmillos.

"Parece que el lobo solitario ya no quiere ser solitario" dijo una Kasumi muy divertida por el giro que se están dando las cosas. (^_^)

"Terry!!! ¿te me estas declarando?" dijo Blue Mary con ilusión en los ojos.(@_@)

"Eh bueno yo este " dijo Terry cuando se dio cuenta de que sus hormonas habían hablado por el, "¿No te estarás arrepintiendo?" dijo Blue Mary con una cara de disgustada.

"Vuelva acá viejo degenerado" dijo una chica pelirroja que venia persiguiendo a un viejo que traía una bolsa repleta de ropa interior de mujer [¿Y que esperaban?, no no me lo digan (^_^¡)].

""Oh que hermosas damitas" dijo saltando hacia nuestra heroínas.

¿Que sucederá en el siguiente capitulo?, ¿Ranma golpeara a Happsai?, ¿O nuestras heroínas lo harán?, ¿O serán los "novios"?, ¿Algún día dejara Joe de ser tan estúpido?, ¿Fly les dirá la verdad a sus nuevos amigos?, ¿Le darán oportunidad de hablar a Fly?, ¿Donde esta el Band Team?, ¿Acaso dejare de hacer tantas preguntas algún día?.

* * *

Fin. de la tercera parte 

* * *

Comentarios escribanme a Japonceb@yahoo.co- 


	4. episodio 4

Comida al fin. 

Los personajes en esta obra son propiedad de SNK y de Shonen jump comics.

introducción

Descripción de los símbolos Hay muchos spoiler y personajes de otras animes así que no se sorprendan si en un momento determinado no agarran la onda.  
"" El personaje en cuestión esta hablando.  
** El personaje en cuestión esta gritando.  
() El personaje en cuestión esta pensando.  
[] Comentario del autor

(@_@) Significa ilusión, ternura, enamoramiento, y demás cosas o que trata de dar eso a entender.

(^_^) Significa felicidad en extremo, ejemplo Goku comiendo.

(-_-¡) Significa que alguien dijo algo tonto o que no viene al caso.

(*_*) Significa furia .

(^_^¡) Significa Nerviosismo

\/Significa que se cayeron por algo extremadamente tonto y .

© Enamoramiento

] Ternura

J Significa felicidad en extremo, ejemplo Goku comiendo.

SS Significa que alguien dijo algo tonto o que no viene al caso.

MN Significa furia.

S Significa Nerviosismo

= Significa que se cayeron por algo extremadamente tonto.

En que me quede ah siii. ya recuerdo.  
Happosai salta directamente hacia Mai Shiranui, pero fue detenido en el aire por un abanico en llamas y cae al piso cubriéndose los ojos , y justo cuando se va a recuperar, Ranma lo alcanza y lo siembra en el piso con una patada en plena cabeza.

"Ahora veras Ranma" dijo Happosai muy enojado cuando se levanto "Prueba mi Happo dai karin " y Happosai arroja una bomba (que parecía estar hecha de papel higiénico), pero Ranma la esquiva con habilidad. En ese momento se oye una voz que dice "Sono chikara, fuujimasu" y una esfera naranja golpea a Haposai y sale volando por los aires, La organizadora del torneo Chizuru Kagura, una mujer de unos 26 años de cabello largo y púrpura vestida con un pantalón negro de vestir y un blusa blanca con bordes rojos, ha lanzado su ataque especial que sella el poder y las técnicas del enemigo.

Cuando Happosai se levanta, el esta brillando con un color azul, "Ahora me las pagaran todas juntas,, Happo dai ......... ¿que sigue?" se pregunta Happosai mientras trata de recordar como era su ataque "No puede ser lo olvide" mientras pone una cara de lastima (@_@).

"Ahora te daré lo que te mereces" dijo King mientras lo sujetaba de la cintura y lo levantaba "Espera yo" Happosai trato de hablar pero un fuerte golpe en el estomago lo callo, "Por favor" y otro golpe en el estomago de Happosai "Me rin" adivinen que pasó otra vez, por ultimo el golpe lo lanzo hacia una pared, donde Ranma lo hizo traspazarla como si fuera de papel. "Ranma me las vas a pagar, tu y esas chicas van a conocer la furia de Happosai" dijo mientras se levantaba (*_*).

"Pues tendrán que esperar" dijo una voz a espaldas de Happosai.

Happosai vio con horror que frente a el, estaban todos los que derrotó en el torneo con sus bombas, algunos estaban con el pelo quemado, algunos venían en muletas y otros estaban vendados pero todos tenían una cara de "Te vas a morir de una manera lenta y dolorosa". (*_*)

"No podríamos terminar este asunto en otra ocasión" dijo Happosai antes de lo agarraran a golpes entre todos, Ranma veía la escena con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, el viejo estaba recibiendo lo que se merecía y el no estaba metiendo las manos para nada.

"Equipo de la secundaria Furinkan tienen 15 segundos para presentarse. O de lo contrario quedaran descalificados. Hagan favor de subir al ring los participantes, Ryoga, Mouse y Ranma " dijo el anunciador "Ultima llamada".

"Ya voy " dijo Ranma 

"Lo siento pero la llamada es para el joven Ranma Saotome no para la Srta. Ranma Saotome" dijo el anunciador "En vista de que no se presentan los tres, El equipo queda descalificado." dijo el anunciador al ver que nadie subió a la plataforma salvo un pato, un cerdo y una chica.

"Espere aquí están" dijo Ranma .

"Lo siento pero esos son un ganso y un cerdo, no son los participantes Se su pone que ellos son así." dijo el anunciador mientras le mostraba una foto.(-_-¡)

"Pero.. yo... es que.. el es... bueno..." dijo Ranma. (-_-¡)

"Como se habrán dado cuenta a veces se cuelan tontos en el torneo" dijo Kagura "Es por eso que debo cuidar que en todo momento que las reglas se cumplan, o si no este torneo no sería nada productivo" les dijo mientras sentía como le volvían una de esas migrañas. (-_-¡)

"¿Que le va a pasar a ese equipo?" le pregunto Fly

"Será descalificado y no pelearan en este torneo" dijo mientras miraba como la chica se peleaba con el cerdo y el ganso "Todo es tu culpa Moose ahora ya no podremos ir a china" fue lo que alcanzaron a oír mientras ella ENTRABA AL BAÑO DE HOMBRES.

"Son unos tarados" dijo Shingo "Mira que abandonar el torneo justo cuando las cosas se van a poner interesantes" sin saber que Moose Ryoga y Ranma están presentes solo que alguien [Happosai] les tiró un balde de agua.

"Creo que mejor vamos a comer" dijo Mai. Mientras veía que todavía faltaba que hubiera una poco mas de acción mas tarde

"Siii" dijo Fly, por que el no ha desayunado todavía. (^_^)

"Pero y las peleas" dijo Shingo.(^_^¡)

"No te preocupes, antes de que tu llegaras, terminé con todos los idiotas antes de que entraran al torneo, ahora solo queda esos equipo" dijo Kasumi.

"¿Ellos?" pregunto Fly mientras señalaba a un equipo que tenia a un calvo, a un gigante y un hombre normal y el otro tenía a dos afroamericanos[Creo que se les tiene que decir así a los negros] y gigantón blanco.

"Los Jefes y los deportistas" dijo King.

"¿Quienes?" pregunto Shingo.

"Ello son los jefes del bajo mundo, el pelón se llama Mister Big, el alto se llama Wolfang Krauser...

"Wolfang" dijeron Shingo y Fly que no pudieron aguantar la risa... "¿Que clase de nombre es ese?" dijo Fly. A los demás solo les recorrió una gota de agua por la cabeza (^_^¡)

"Quieren callarse esos tres son de cuidado, sobre todo el rubio ese es Geese Howard y controla una mafia en el South Town" dijo King

"¿Que es una mafia?" pregunto Fly.

"Es una banda de hombres malos" dijo el hermanito de King.

"¿Y por que no los castigan?" dijo Fly.

"Porque no es fácil comprobar que esta haciendo algo malo" dijo Blue Mary "Lo he intentado por años y no he conseguido una sola prueba de que sean criminales. Siempre terminan por evitar la cárcel" . "Los otros son unos personas que practican unos deportes muy violentos con excepción del flaco" dijo Kasumi.

"Parece que no podrás desquitarte este año tampoco hermano" dijo Andy a Terry "O quien sabe recuerda que en estos torne nadie sabe que pasa".

"No me importa mientras tenga a mi corazón de miel" dijo Terry con ojos d e corazoncitos mientras abrazaba Blue Mary. "¿Que haces?" dijo Blue Mary mientras se sonrojaba. (@_@)

"Terry te sientes bien" le preguntó Andy, al ver que su hermano mas cariñoso con Blue Mary que de costumbre.

(Maldición parece que Terry se tomo mi poción de amor que tenia reservada para mi Andy) pensó Mai (Demonios, si se la hubiera dado en persona en lugar de hacer que se la enviaran a su camerino, para estos momentos Andy estaría en mis brazos, otro plan que se va al caño y tan cara que se la compre a esa tal Shampu.) pensó mientras suspiraba. [Vaya parece que Mai le mando una poción de amor a Andy pero se la tomo la persona equivocada.](^_^¡)

"Querido vamos a comer" le dijo Mai a Andy "Se donde hacen una exquisita comida China". mientras tomaba su mano y se lo llevaba a la salida(De paso le pido otra a Shampu). "Espéranos Mai" dijo Terry mientras le decía a Blue Mary si quería ir a comer con ellos.

"Bueno" dijo Blue Mary "No tengo nada mas que hacer" mientras salía con Terry.

"¿Donde creen que van?" dijo Kasumi mientras sujetaba Fly y a Shingo.

"A comer con ellos" dijo Shingo un poco confundido.

"¿Que acaso no has oído hablar de onceavo mandamiento? !No estorbaras en una cita de amor¡" dijo Kasumi[Huyy me recuerda a Mina].

"Tienen que respetar la privacia de ellos o si no Mai nos va a matar" dijo King. (^_^¡)

"¿Que es una cita?" pregunto Fly.

"Oye ¿que acaso no te sabes no sabes que es una cita?" pregunto Shingo (Pensándolo bien, yo nunca he tenido una cita) pensó con cara de tristeza.(-_-¡)

"Ya déjalo Shingo que no ves que es un niño" dijo Kasumi pensando donde diablos se había criado Fly para no saber nada de citas.

"Si, no todos los hombre son unos casanovas" dijo King "Ups perdón Jan" dijo King mientras se reía. "Ja ja muy gracioso, muy gracioso hermanita, si sigues así le diré a Ryo que le agradas" dijo Jan con una sonrisa picara.(^_^)

"¿Podríamos ir a comer?" dijo Fly "Es que traigo mucha hambre, porque no desayune en la mañana, gracias a ciertas personas"

"Bueno Creo que mejor vamos a comer" dijo Shingo que tampoco había comido. "Se donde hacen un exquisito okinomiyaki" dijo Shingo

"Bueno algo es algo" dijo King mientras se preguntaba ¿que rayos era eso?.

Los tres salen del edificio, mientras que King, Shingo y Kasumi platicaban del torneo y de los equipos que había ahora, Fly se la pasaba con la boca abierta observando todo lo que sus ojos veían(recuerden que la primera vez solo vio los anuncios y fue en la noche.), primero los autos, después las casas y por ultimo los aviones. Jan solo lo observaba mientras se preguntaba (¿donde salió este chico? Parece que vivió en un pueblo alejado de la civilización o en una isla desierta).

"Ukyo" grito Shingo al ver que una persona venia con un puesto ambulante de comida tradicional japonesa.

"Shingo hace tiempo que no te veía" dijo la chica que traía el puesto, traía puesto un traje extraño, una medias negras y un happy morado junto con unas cartucheras que traían varias espátulas de diferentes tamaños y para rematar, en la espalda traía una espátula gigante.

"Si lo que pasa es que me cambie al instituto espartano" dijo Shingo mientras ayudaba a Ukyo con el puesto.

"¿El instituto Espartano? ¿El colegio del escándalo?" dijo King

"¿Cual escándalo?" dijo Shingo.

"¿No supiste que hubo una serie de actos perversos en ese colegio?" dijo Ukyo.

"¿Cuando?, ¿como?, ¿Quien?" pregunto Shingo.

"Hoy en la mañana salió en el periódico, atraparon al director haciendo actos indecentes con las estudiantes, y también a algunos maestros" dijo King [Si quieren saber que paso en el instituto espartano por favor vean la serie Keko Kamen, . He he he no se arrepentirán atte Jesús]

"No lo sabia apenas llegue ayer a Tokyo"

"¿No.. no vas a presentar Shingo.?" dijo Kasumi.

"Oh perdón" dijo Shingo "Ella es Ukyo una vieja amiga de la infancia, ellos son mis amigos Kasumi Thodo, King Newman, Jan Newman y Fly Caballero"

"¿Dijiste ella?" dijo Fly todavía no acostumbrado al concepto de que hubiera mujeres que se vistieran como hombres.

"Es toda una mujer" dijo Shingo mientras abrazaba a Ukyo.

"Quita tus sucias manos de Ukyo" dijo un buzón de correo.

"Ahhhh" dijo Kasumi mientras Fly buscaba su espada [que se había quedado en casa de Shingo] y Jan se ocultaba detrás de su hermana.

Del buzón Salió una "Chica" de cabello rubio y un hermoso vestido de flores.

"Beni Tsubasa" dijo Shingo mientras se escondía atrás de Ukyo, "Cuanto tiempo ha pasado" dijo.(^_^¡)

"Hola mi nombre es Fly" dijo Fly mientras le daba la mano. "Y el mío es Jan" dijo mientras se acercaban también

Pero antes de que Fly estrechara la mano de Tsubasa fue tomado por lo hombros por Shingo junto con Jan y fueron puestos detrás de Kasumi. "El es Beni Tsubasa amigo de Ukyo" dijo a sus amigos. "Ellos son King, Kasumi, Jan y Fly"

Ahora Kasumi se había subido a los brazos de Shingo junto con Fly mientras que el hermano de King se escondió atrás de su hermana. "¿DIJISTE EL?" dijeron. Mientras a Shingo le salía una gota de sudor junto a con Ukyo.

"¿Les sucede algo?" pregunto Tsubasa.

"No nada creí que había visto un.. unaa araña patona" dijo Kasumi "Ahh una araña " dijo Tsubasa.

"Tsubbasa no crees que ya es hora de que anuncies mi puesto de comida" dijo mientras tomaba el buzón y lo lanzaba calle arriba, lo ultimo que se vio fue una estela de volantes que iban cayendo. "Es un tonto pero al menos no me cobra por anunciar mi puesto" dijo Ukyo mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara. "Pero EL es a veces es tan molesto" 

"Siento haberme comportado así, Shingo pero me asusto esa cosa" dijo Kasumi. Fly se bajo de la espalda de Shingo mas compuesto. "Gracias" fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir.

"No se preocupen pudo haber sido peor. Ranma confundió a Tsubasa con una chica que le gustaban las chicas y pensó que podía hacerla regresar al buen camino" dijo mientras suspiraba "Es tan generoso y romántico ahhhhhhhhh".

.............................. (^_^¡)............................

"Ranma, ¿No es el chico que tienen mas de 15 compromisos matrimoniales?" dijo King.

*¿QUE?* dijeron casi todos. "¿Como lo sabes?" dijo Ukyo.

"Es que salió en la revista de artes marciales Dojo y se mostró como el mas pervertido de todos los artes marcialistas, después de Happosai" dijo King.

"No, no es un pervertido" dijo Ukyo. "Lo que pasa es que su padre es un abusivo y lo vendido por comida y lo ha comprometido con mas de 15 chicas" dijo Ukyo. "Pero el me quiere, me quiere de verdad" dijo Ukyo. "Lo se desde que tomo la salsa que me salió mal".

"¿LA famosa salsa de diez años?" dijo Shingo.

"Si me salió mal y tenia un sabor horrible. Pero Ranma se la tomó toda de un trago y hasta me dijo que estaba buena incluso antes de que lo llevaran al hospital" dijo Ukyo. "Ranma me había prometido de que si estaba buena la salsa el se casaría conmigo ahhh"

En ese momento Ukyo vio la gran pendiente por la que tenia que subir su puesto y suspiró. Le iba a tomar mucho tiempo subirlo. Fue en ese momento que vio a Shingo y se le ocurrió una idea.

"Me podrías llevar mi puesto allá arriba eh Shingo, di que si, si, si" dijo con ojos tiernos(@_@). y mientras los demás veía la pendiente se oyó la música de 2001[La de ta ta ta taN tata tata tan taran].

"¿Quieres que Shingo suba tu puesto hasta allá" dijo Kasumi.

"Ándale Shingo y como premio les haré mis platillos especiales a ti y tus amigos sin cargos." dijo con una sonrisa.(Bueno después de todo va a sobrar bastante comida, porque llegue tarde y la gente ya debe de ir en camino a los restaurantes cercanos.

"Pasajeros con destino a la sede de KOF favor de abordar por la puerta once" dijo con alegría por haber conseguido la comida de primera y gratis .

Ukyo empezó a correr hacia la entrada de las preliminares mientras los demás se quedaban viéndola. "¿Que están esperando? si no se apuran Shingo llegara antes que ustedes" dijo mientras seguía corriendo.

*¿QUE?* dijeron los cuatro. "Pero si es una pendiente muy pronunciada" dijo Kasumi. "Es que no lo has visto correr" dijo Fly mientras recordaba cuando pasaron por aquellos arboles a alta velocidad, su cabello todavía tenia las ramas que se le enredaron en los arboles.

En ese momento Shingo empezó a correr llevando el puesto hacia donde estaba la entrada a las preliminares. Dejando solo una nube de polvo. "Uff ese Shingo es una amenaza" dijo Kasumi mientras trataba de respirar en ese polvo tan espeso "Cof, cof.".

"Bueno de regreso a la sede. dijo Jan mientras regresaban hacia arriba.

"¿Y de donde eres? Fly... ¿Ese es tu nombre? ¿verdad?" dijo King.

"Yo soy de una isla llamada Dermilín" dijo Fly.

"¿Dermilín? (Eso explica muchas cosas) Nunca había oído hablar de ella" dijo Kasumi. ¿Donde queda exactamente esa isla?

"¿Eh que? ah si. En el océano del sur" dijo mientras seguía viendo las casas y todo lo que se movía.

"¿No eres de Japón?, ¿Verdad?" dijo Jan

"No ¿Como lo sabes?" pregunto Fly.

"Porque pareces turista y tu acento es muy chistoso" dijo Jan.

"¿Turista?, ¿Que es eso? y ¿Que tiene de malo mi acento?" dijo Fly.

"Definitivamente eres de una isla" dijo King. "Se te nota a simple vista".

"Miren allí esta Shingo con Ukyo yy..." Kasumi no pudo continuar porque ya había una batalla campal, los platillos de Ukyo se vendían como pan caliente. Ella apenas se daba abasto con tanta gente. Y la gente prácticamente se peleaba para comérselos

"¿Puedo preguntar que es lo ella vende?" dijo King al ver la clientela que ella tenia. Los demás no podían comprender como era que ella tenia semejante éxito en los negocios de comida

"Oigan por aquí" dijo Shingo a sus amigos. Mientras una chica de cabello Rojo ayudaba ahora a Ukyo con los clientes.

"¿Que paso creí ya no había gente?" dijo Kasumi.

"Lo que pasa es mucha gente se quedo a golpear a ese viejo que esta colgado" dijo Shingo mientras apuntaba hacia Happosai que estaba colgado de la punta de una asta bandera "Bájenme de aquí, no sea malos, yo también quiero comer los ricos platillos de Ukyo"

"Cállate ya viejo" dijo Ranma mientras le tiraba un plato a la cara. "Espera a que libere de aquí Ranma y me las pagaras, por esta falta de respeto a tu maestro" dijo mientras los restos del plato se caían de su cara.

"Pero es muy cruel lo que le hace a ese viejecito" dijo Fly. Pero en ese momento recibió un golpe en la cabeza. "Da gracias a dios de que no conoces a ese pervertido" dijo Ranma.

"Muy bien Ukyo cumplió su promesa" dijo Shingo "Aquí esta la comida" dijo Shingo.

"¿Puedo preguntar que rayos es esto?" dijo King al ver la comida.

"Es Okonumiyaki, Ukyo es experta en hacerlo" dijo Shingo "De veras esta muy rico pruébalo" dijo Kasumi. "Oko .... ¿que?" dijo Fly.

King vio el platillo durante unos segundos y lentamente lo comió. "Tiene muy buen sabor" dijo mientras coima otro bocado.

"¿De que esta hecho? dijo Fly. "Es una torta, especial hecha con verduras y otros ingredientes de los cuales solo Ukyo conoce, ella es una maestra para mezclar ingredientes" dijo Shingo .

"Esta muy rica" dijo Jan." Disculpenme un minuto tengo que hablar con esa muchacha llamada Ukyo" dijo King.

"Lo siento mucho pero ya no me queda mas comida" dijo Ukyo mientras despedía sus últimos clientes.

"Mucho trabajo" le dijo mientras empezaba a platicar con Ukyo. Y le ayudaba a recoger su puesto

"Creo que Ukyo ya consiguió una amiga" dijo Shingo.

"Uff mientras no sea como Mai" dijo Jan.

"¿Que tiene de malo Mai?" dijo Kasumi.

"Bueno, ya se le olvido que hace dos años se emborrachó con la champaña de la victoria, y que por poco hace un strip-dance sobre las mesas del bar" dijo Jan.

"Ah si ya recuerdo, me lo había contado, Yuri" dijo Kasumi "También me dijeron que te saco a bailar, aunque mas dicho tu la cargaste durante el baile porque ella se andaba cayendo a cada paso que daba"

"Saben ella me recuerda a una amiga" dijo Fly.

"No puede ser" dijo Shingo. "Nadie tiene el carácter de Mai" dijo Kasumi. "Eres un mentiroso" dijo Jan. "Mai es la persona mas... mass... ". "Loca" dijo Kasumi. "Si eso pero conste que yo no dije" dijo Jan. como una manera de protección para el futuro. 

"Es en serio" dijo Fly. "Ella se parece a mi amiga Leona".

"Eres amigo de Leona de los Ikari Warriors" dijo Jan.

"¿Los que..?" pregunto Fly.

"Esos que van allí" dijo Kasumi.

"No ella no es leona." dijo Fly. "Bueno se parece en la ropa y en el cuerpo. Pero la que yo conozco, es rubia de tez blanca, tiene 15 años y .."

Los demás solo se le quedan viendo. "Tan chiquito y ya piensa en esas cosas" dijo Shingo. "¿Donde acabara la juventud de hoy en día?" dijo Kasumi. 

"¿Así que eres un don Juan?" dijo Jan.

"No yo...." dijo Fly. "¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN PENSANDO?" grito Fly al agarrar la onda de como iba el asunto. "ELLA SOLO ES AMIGA MIA"

"Shhh, calmante Fly no hagas una escena" dijo Kasumi.

"Pero es que ustedes empezaron" dijo Fly.

"Bueno ya no lo haremos" dijo Shingo tratando de recordar que este niño podría enseñarle a usar Fuego.

"¿Y leona de donde es?" dijo Jan.

"Oh.. ella es la princesa del reino de Papunica" dijo Fly.

"¿QUE?" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento Kasumi se lleva a Shingo a un rincón y le dice. "Oye ¿No será que se habrá escapado de algún manicomio?" dijo Kasumi. "¿Como crees eso?" dijo Shingo. "Bueno a lo mejor no habrá tomado alcohol" dijo Kasumi. "Te estas pasando.. Kasumi" dijo Shingo.

"¿Bueno y donde queda Papunica?" dijo Jan.

"Ah.. aquí traigo un mapa" dijo Fly. Mientras metía mano a su morral que había traído. "¿Donde traías esa bolsa?" dijo Shingo.

"Ah esta" dijo Fly mientras se las mostraba. "Me la dio Matlick, me dijo que era invisible y que podía guardar todo lo quisiera en ella" dijo Fly mientras sonreía.

Kasumi solo hizo el signo de que le faltaba un tornillo a Fly.

"Ah ver déjenme ver donde esta" dijo mientras metía la mano a la bolsa. "Vamos a ver" dijo mientras buscaba en una bolsa de 20 cm por 20 cm "LA espada que me dio leona, no, Medicinas para el mareo, no, Hierbas curativas, tampoco, Telescopio, menos" dijo mientras Shingo, Kasumi y Jan miraban a Fly con los ojos desorbitados el montón de cosas que Fly estaba sacando de la bolsa.

Finalmente después de sacar muchas cosas Fly encuentra el mapa. "Si aquí esta" dijo "Veamos Papunica esta.. Ah.. así este" dijo al fin muy contento.

Entonces ellos vieron el mapa de Fly. El mapa era antiguo y algo extraño había varios continentes muy raros y los nombre eran raros. "Continente Línea del río" dijo Kasumi. "Continente Holkian" dijo Shingo. "¿Reino de Terran, Reino de Lomos, Reino de Kar?" dijo Jan.

"Pues ¿de donde eres?" le preguntaron al fin.

"Ya le dije que era de la isla Dermilin" dijo Fly.

"¿Y donde queda esa isla?" dijeron los tres.

"Aquí" dijo Fly mientras señalando un pequeño punto en el mapa.

"..........................................................................................................................."(^_^¡).

En ese momento se movió un tubo que esta en el piso.

"Upss se me olvido sacar a Gome".

Los otros solo se le quedaron viendo todavía no salían del Shock.

"Telpa" dijo Fly mientras un humo rosa del tubo.

"Pipi piiii" dijo una extraña criatura que salió del tubo. Tenia alas pero no era un pájaro. Mas bien parecía una gota de agua con alas, ojos y boca y de un color dorado. "Lo siento Gome se olvido sacarte del tubo mágico, después de que salimos del laberinto" dijo Fly un poco apenado.

"¿Que es esa cosa?" dijeron los tres.

"Es mi amigo Gome lo conozco desde hace mucho y es mi mejor amigo" dijo Fly. Pero el animalito no parecía que lo quería mucho, es mas se esta estrellando contra Fly.

"Lo siento se me olvido que estabas allí desde antier, cuando entramos al laberinto de Iram" dijo mientras trataba de calmar al animalito.

"¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?" dijo Kasumi. "Si ya se me hacia que no era un niño muy normal" dijo Shingo "Sobre todo después de que parecía turista de otro planeta".

"¿Y como llegaste aquí?" le preguntaron.

"Bueno la verdad es que no lo se". :p . Y ante tremenda afirmación los tres se caen al piso

"Lo que pasa es que fuimos a un laberinto en busca de un conjuro mágico y bueno.."

"Ya sé..  te pasaste por un portal mágico y llegaste aquí" dijo Jan.

"No"

"Fuiste preso de un diabólico hechicero que te maldijo" dijo Kasumi.

"QUE NO" dijo Fly

"El hechizo que buscaban te trajo aquí. ¿Verdad?" dijo Shingo.

"No seas tonto Shingo ¿Como va a ser posible eso?" dijo Kasumi.

"Eso fue exactamente lo que paso" dijo Fly.

"¿No estas bromeando?" dijo Jan.

"No"

"Entonces eso quiere decir que eres..."

"Si soy de otro país" dijo Fly mientras sonreía y los demás se caían de espaldas.

"O sea que ¿NO SABES DONDE ESTAS?" dijeron los tres.

"SI YA SE QUE ESTOY EN OTRO MUNDO" dijo Fly "No soy tan tonto como creen"

"Pero como es que sabes..." dijo Jan.

"Un amigo me dijo que el venia de otra dimensión y que su mundo era parecido a este" dijo Fly.

"¿QUE?" dijeron los tres.

"¿Era un Alien?" dijo Jan. "¿Un hechicero?" dijo Kasumi. ¿Un agente del gobierno? dijo Shingo. 

"No lo que pasa es que el también apareció en mi mundo y.." pero antes de que Fly pudiera contestar. "Querías que regresara a su mundo y se equivocaron y te enviaron a ti".

"Me van a dejar que termine si o no" dijo Fly cansado de tantas interrupciones.

"oh perdón" dijeron los tres.

"No dijo que le gustaba mi mundo y que se quedaría en el".

"Y entonces" dijeron los tres.

"¿Entonces que?" dijo Fly.

"¿Que paso entonces? Con un demonio, nos estas matando del suspenso".

"Ah bueno entramos al laberinto y conseguimos el conjuro y lo usamos pero a mi amiga leona se le olvido leer la ultima parte de conjuro y aquí estoy" dijo Fly mientras Gome se acomodaba en el pelo de Fly como si fuera una gorra.

"O SEA QUE NO SABIAN PARA QUE ERA EL CONJURO" dijeron lo tres.

"SI SABIAMOS SOLO QUE LO NO QUE SABIAMOS ES QUE ME IBA A MANDAR A OTRO MUNDO"

"Y ¿para que era? "dijo Jan.

"Era para quitar el símbolo del dragón" dijo Fly.

"¿Que es el símbolo del dragón?".

"Es algo difícil de explicar, ya sé. Se los mostrare si prometen no asustarse" dijo Fly.

"Lo prometemos" dijeron los tres.

En ese momento la frente de Fly empezó a brillar y un símbolo apareció en su frente. "Este es el símbolo del dragón".

Mientras en un esquina lejos de allí. "Si tenia razón el esta aquí" dijo un chico de cabello castaño "Debo acabarlo pronto pero no puedo hacerlo ahora".

En otro lugar una sacerdotisa sintió un aura cerca de allí. "¿Que acaso orochi ha encontrado una nueva forma de vivir?" dijo mientras revisa en su espejo.

"Y cerca de allí varios peleadores sintieron una gran energía cerca de allí" . "¿Usted también siente maestro ese poder?" dijo Atena. "Si un aura muy poderosa esta cerca de aquí" dijo Chin.

* * *

Fin. de la cuarta parte 

* * *

Comentarios escribanme a Japonceb@yahoo.com 


End file.
